Impacto
by Weirdrock
Summary: Infinito y fugaz, tu obscuro mirar, me abraza tu aroma me haz de embrujar… clamando pasión, llorando quizás… mi espíritu ruega saber donde iras
1. Kaichou

****IMPACTO****

**Capitulo 1**

***Kaichou***

**...**

-Do, la menor, re menor, sol, do, la menor…- repetía continuas veces mientras tocaba la guitarra que tenía en las manos.

-Natsuki deberías estudiar un poco- la chica de ojos color lila la miraba con un toque de preocupación –Ya mero comenzaran los exámenes.

-Lo sé Mai…- pensó por un momento en lo que le diría a su amiga, pero otro pensamiento paso por su mente y la respuesta fue… - ¡En la escuela!

-¿En la escuela que Natsuki? Tienes que estudiar, le prometiste a Saeko-san que sacarías mejores calificaciones- se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentada y se dirige a la cocina.

-¡Mai tengo hambre!- sale de un cuarto una chica con los cabellos obscuros rebeldes, va corriendo donde se encuentra Natsuki y se sienta a un lado de ella - ¿una nueva canción?

-No- fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte de Natsuki.

-Y dime Natsuki ¿cómo lograras que te den permiso?- pregunto Mai desde la cocina.

-Muy fácil, pediré permiso a la directora- dijo una Natsuki muy segura y llena de determinación.

-Pero eres conocida en la escuela y no por buena conducta o buenas calificaciones…- Mai tenía razón, Natsuki no era un alumno ejemplar ni nada así por el estilo –Además, primero tienes que ir al concejo estudiantil y si logras que la Kaichou te ayude será mucho más fácil.

-Si Mai tiene razón, Natsuki no piensa del todo bien- dijo la más pequeña de las tres que se encontraban en el departamento. Natsuki solo gruño ante el comentario.

-Pero ni conozco a la tal Kaichou, siempre que voy no está, y me atiende una tipa gritona- si, de tantas veces que era mandada a la sala del consejo estudiantil nunca había visto a la tal Kaichou o era tanta su distracción que nunca la noto –Pero mañana me escuchara, y tendrá que ayudarme, es muy importante para mi ba…- un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mai la había callado, la chica de ojos esmeraldas volteo y miro a su amiga enojada -… eso me dolió.

-Natsuki primero está la escuela y luego la música- dijo en tono calmado dejando un plato de ramen cerca de Natsuki, se dirige hacia la Mikoto que mira la comida con entusiasmo y deja el plato en frente de ella –Mikoto no te daré mas si no estudias.

-¡Estudiare mucho para comer mucho!- dijo Mikoto emocionada por empezar a comer, Mai solo sonrió ante la acción.

-Mai, mañana hablare con los del consejo y sea cual sea la respuesta de ellos, mañana estudiare contigo ¿vale?-Natsuki miraba como Mai se sentaba a comer junto con ellas.

Mai que conocía a Natsuki sabía que no le quedaba de otra y asintió con la cabeza, después de eso se dedico a comer tranquilamente en compañía de sus amigas. En realidad admiraba el talento que tenían sus amigas en la música, aunque no era música de su total agrado pero era algo increíble para ella, pero no por ello dejaría que sus amigas dejaran la escuela, pues la vida de un músico en realidad es difícil y por ello se preocupaba por ellas.

Natsuki, una chica seria de pocas palabras, solitaria hasta cierto punto, había tomado gusto a la música desde muy corta edad y después de pensarlo un poco decidió darse un pequeño lujo armando una banda, pequeña pero grande en muchos aspectos, que gracias a la compañía y amistad de Mai consiguió formar. A ella le gusta el rock y el metal y algunas otras cosas con ritmo; toca la guitarra, el bajo y le gustaría aprender a tocar el violín, pero se conforma con su guitarra.

Mikoto que era la más pequeña integrante de la banda y residente del departamento, con toda esa energía que tenia le quedaba a la perfección la batería, pero nada mejor que la comida, eso decía ella.

El día término tranquilo, la noche hizo su aparición y ahora las tres estaban cada una en su respectiva cama, Natsuki pensando en cómo convencería a los del consejo, Mai tal vez pensaba en cierta persona de cabellos rubios, y Mikoto en lo que comerían mañana; hasta que las tres lograron dormir en paz ya que mañana seria un día difícil.

...

...

-¡¿Qué quieres?- con un tono de voz exageradamente fuerte, el ceño fruncido; asustaba hasta cierto punto.

-Haruka-chan no deberías contestar así- una chica con gafas ayudaba a su amiga a corregir el mal comportamiento.

-Disculpa el mal comportamiento de Haruka-san, ¿buscas a la Kaichou?- un hombre de cabello obscuro y con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si- fue la respuesta de Natsuki.

-Claro, puedes pasar- fue la respuesta del chico haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Al momento de entrar vio un par de mesas acomodadas, algunas cuantas sillas, y un escritorio. Del otro lado del escritorio se encontraba cómodamente una chica de cabello castaño claro, disfrutando tranquilamente de un té. Vio como los otros se retiraban el chico de cabello obscuro le dedico una sonrisa y cerró la puerta, siguió mirando el lugar pero una voz con un asentó muy peculiar la distrajo.

-Puedes tomar asiento- dijo señalando con una mano una silla que se encontraba cerca, Natsuki se acerco tomo la silla y la acomodo para poder hablar con ella. Al momento de dirigir la mirada a aquellos ojos rojos se sorprendió -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Quisiera que me ayudara en algo- Natsuki trato de formular las palabras más correctas que encontró, pero esos ojos rojos no dejaban de ver los suyos.

-ara… sería un placer, pero necesito saber su nombre- una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Natsuki Kuga- fue la respuesta de ella, tras haber notado el error.

-Bueno, Kuga-san yo soy la Kaichou Shizuru Fujino, y dime ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- sus ojos fijos a esos esmeraldas con esa sonrisa imborrable que encantaría a cualquiera o por lo menos los dejaría algo tontos.

-Necesito propaganda…- ¿propaganda? Esa ya la tenía -No, necesito que me dejen poner propaganda-

-Propaganda ¿para qué?- di un sorbo a su té cerrando los ojos, para después reencontrarse con esa mirada esmeralda.

Natsuki busco en sus bolsillos, sacando un papel doblado un poco maltratado, de algún lado roto, lo desdoblo y lo puso encima del escritorio. Los ojos rojos descendieron lentamente hasta dar con el papel, un papel un tanto colorido, algo llamativo sobre todo por la palabra "bar" que estaba ahí visible para cualquiera, continuo leyendo las demás frases como "comida y bebidas gratis con solo pagar boleto", "presentando a tres bandas", "The Krugers, con Natsuki…" y muchas cosas más, sus ojos regresaron a la posición de antes.

-ara… ¿Esta es tu propaganda?- la escuela no permitiría algo así.

-Puedo modificarla…- Natsuki fue interrumpida.

-Necesito ver primero tu historial académico- ante esas palabras Natsuki trago saliva.

-¡Espera!...- Natsuki se había parado violentamente de la silla y azotando ambas manos sobre el escritorio, sorprendiendo a Shizuru por su comportamiento -… Fujino-san, no hay… otra manera de… conseguirlo- dijo sentándose lentamente.

-No- con esa palabra Natsuki sintió que un balde de agua fría se le caía encima.

La gran Kaichou miraba en su computadora el historial de Natsuki, las faltas, los reportes, las suspensiones, había de todo, no era el único que estaba así, pero por lo regular eran hombres no mujeres, y mucho menos mujeres como ella, que mostraban un porte serio y fuerte.

-Me voy- fue lo que dijo Natsuki parándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero algo la hizo detenerse Shizuru estaba… ¿riéndose? Si eso hacia pero… ¿de ella? -búrlate todo lo que quieras.

-ara, ¿Natsuki piensa que me rio de ella?- ¿Natsuki? Si, así la había llamado. Natsuki solo gruño en respuesta a esa pregunta, Shizuru regreso a su sonrisa que a todos dedicaba, esa sonrisa que por alguna razón a Natsuki le fastidiaba –Bueno, te propondré algo…

"_No creo que tenga buenas intenciones"… _Fue lo que pensó Natsuki ante ese comentario, vio un brillo en esos ojos rojos que le hicieron sentir escalofríos. Shizuru se acerco a ella, abrió la puerta y con una de sus manos hizo señal de que podía retirarse, Natsuki solo la miro con extrañeza y al momento de salir escucho algunas palabras que la hicieron helarse.

-Tienes hasta el viernes para convencerme Nat-su-ki…

...

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Bueno este es mi primer fic, el que publico claro n_n, espero que haya sido de su agrado, se recibe toda clase de comentarios, criticas, elogios, sugerencias, y si tienen dudas con gusto serán respondidas.


	2. ¿Buenas o malas intenciones?

…

**Capitulo 2**

"**¿Buenas o malas intenciones?"**

…

Era un lunes demasiado tranquilo, en las afueras de la Academia Fuuka, un paisaje acogedor donde los alumnos caminan y comen tranquilamente en su merecido receso después de las primeras clases, pero todo se ve alterado por una estruendosa risa.

-¡Kuga pero que historias te inventas!- Una pelirroja reía sin parar. Natsuki solo bufo ante el comentario.

-¡Idiota! Hablo enserio, eso me dijo…- con su voz algo ofendida –además, esto también debería importarte Nao, eres parte de la banda y por eso me tienes que ayudar.

-Bueno, creo que Natsuki tiene razón- dijo Mai que también se encontraba con ellas y con Mikoto acostada sobre sus piernas -y ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-¡No lo sé!- grito Natsuki irritada.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Nao con una mirada seria -La vas a buscar a la sala del consejo, te aseguras de que no haya nadie… - bajo un poco el tono de voz -y te pones enfrente de ella… y le dices… ¡hazme tuya!- una risa incontenible surgió, Mai se tapo la boca para evitar reírse pero no lo logro.

-¡Oi!- se quejo Natsuki -¡Mai!

La risa continuaba por parte de las dos chicas, Natsuki solo hizo notar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas. Después todo se calmo.

-Lo siento Natsuki, no lo pude evitar- dijo Mai con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aquí viene- dijo Nao señalando con el dedo, Natsuki volteo y vio a Shizuru dirigiéndose a ellas.

-Buenos días- saludo Shizuru con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Buenos días Kaichou-sama- saludo Mai respondiendo con el mismo gesto.

-Buenas- saludo Nao de mala gana.

-Natsuki podrías venir- dijo haciendo una señal con la mano para que se acercara.

Mai y Nao se miraron, con la misma duda por parte de las ambas ¡¿Natsuki? La nombrada por Shizuru suspiro, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a ella.

-Natsuki ¿podrías esperarme en la salida?- Pregunto Shizuru, Natsuki la miro con duda -es que tendremos junta en el consejo y tardare a lo máximo 30 minutos

-Está bien- Dijo Natsuki resignada.

-Ookini Nat-su-ki- después de eso se retiro, Natsuki regreso a su lugar con un leve sonrojo.

Hubo un silencio por parte de todas, Natsuki siento cierta presión en ese silencio, Mai estaba seria y Nao también, Mikoto solo dormía.

-Bueno y dime Kuga ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto Nao.

-No sé nada de ella- después de eso un suspiro de resignación.

-Y ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Shizuru Fujino

-Está bien, si te veo al rato te daré datos de ella. Me retiro, tengo trabajo que hacer- después de eso Nao se levanto y se fue.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarle- dijo Mai con un poco de extrañeza en su rostro -eso es raro, muy raro.

-Lo sé Mai, lo sé-

…

…

Era la última clase del día, Natsuki no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría "… ¿_y si quiere que le compre cosas, que la invite a comer, o que le compre todos los días el desayuno? ¡No tengo tanto dinero!" _Natsuki analizaba cada una de las posibilidades que existieran en aquellas palabras que al recordarlas sentía escalofríos _"… que tal si Nao tiene razón y ella realmente quiere que yo…"_

-¡¿En que estoy pensando?- Natsuki sin darse cuenta había salido de sus pensamientos drásticamente.

-Eso mismo le pregunto señorita Kuga- un maestro molesto por la actitud de su alumna -Si no quiere que la mande por un reporte ponga más atención- le advirtió, Natsuki se volvió a sentar -Bueno muchachos nos vemos el día de mañana.

Las clases por fin habían terminado, los pasillos de la escuela se encontraba repletos de alumnos, Natsuki caminaba lentamente, en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela se sentó a esperar a aquellos ojos rojos. El tiempo transcurrió lento, inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que ve pasar al mismo grupito de personas que se encontró en la mañana en las puertas del consejo, no la vio a ella. Se paro y fue en dirección a la sala del consejo, ya enfrente de la puerta toco y un "pase" se escucho dentro del lugar. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada tomando una taza de té.

-ara, pensé que te irías- dijo Shizuru posando sus ojos en los de Natsuki.

-No, realmente necesito que me ayudes Fujino- contesto Natsuki con seriedad.

-Puedes decirme Shizuru- dijo esto después de darle un gran sorbo a su taza de té.

-Está bien- miro su rostro cansado, no, tal vez triste. Natsuki se acerco tomo una silla y se sentó.

-Y dime ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso del bar?- dejo su taza de lado.

-Más que el bar, me interesa ganar un poco de público, apenas comienzo con eso de salir con la banda a lugares fuera de casa- fue la respuesta de Natsuki -yo realmente quiero seguir con eso de la música; para mí la música es como…- pensó la frase correcta, la que mejor se aplicara a lo que sentía cuando tocaba y cuando escuchaba música, y después de un rato… -mi lugar feliz, ¡sí, eso!

-…- un silencio estuvo presente _"¿Lugar feliz? ¿Yo tengo algo como eso?"_ fue lo que pensó Shizuru -Interesante…

-Pero algo no me quedo muy claro- dijo Natsuki mirando su cambio de humor -¿de que se trata eso de convencerte?

-ara… ¿no será que Natsuki está pensando cosas malas?- en su cara pudo verse un pequeño toque de lujuria que hizo temblar a su acompañante.

-¡Oi! ¡Yo no pienso cosas malas!- dijo Natsuki desviando la cara para evitar que se notara el leve sonrojo que tenia -yo me refería a ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Esto es como un juego fufufu- se paró de su lugar -solo tienes que caerme bien- ese "bien" sonó raro -y vas por buen camino… ¿Me acompañas hasta mi casa?

-Si- respondió sin pensar, lastima se dio cuenta muy tarde.

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por los parques de la escuela, Natsuki fue a una dirección alejada a lo que era la salida del lugar, Shizuru extrañada la siguió. Pasaron por algunos árboles hasta dar con una moto, Natsuki se subió y con la mirada hizo una señal a Shizuru de que se sentara atrás, Shizuru no respondió solo miraba a Natsuki en esa "cosa" que te quita la vida en segundos.

-Llegaremos más rápido- dijo Natsuki al ver la reacción de Shizuru.

-¡Ni loca me subo a eso!- señalo la moto.

-"Eso" es una moto, y me costó demasiado dinero y horas de trabajo- le respondió Natsuki algo ofendida.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Shizuru sorprendida.

-No- jalo a Shizuru del brazo, la sentó y antes de que pudiera decir algo -guarda silencio y solo agárrate fuerte- la chica de cabello castaño ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar solo siguió las ordenes de la otra y la abrazo fuertemente.

Todo eso era algo normal para Natsuki, pero para Shizuru era algo nuevo, sentía la brisa en su rostro, el viento hacia volar su cabello, se sentía tan libre. Se percato de aquel agradable aroma que desprendía Natsuki, sus brazos recorriendo su cintura, se recargo en su espalda (de lo cual Natsuki se dio cuenta) y solo se dejo inundar por aquella sensación tan increíble. Paso poco tiempo hasta que Shizuru recordó que nunca le dijo donde vivía y entonces…

-Shizuru…- la llamo Natsuki, la nombrada solo alzo la mirada -¿podríamos pasar primero a comer algo?

-ara, ¿Natsuki quiere que le cocine algo?- su tono de burla otra vez volvió a salir, al parecer estaba tranquila.

-¡No!- un leve sonrojo apareció bajo esos ojos esmeraldas -no me gusta abusar, comeremos en otro lugar. Espero y no te moleste.

-Si así lo quiere Natsuki, está bien- Shizuru solo sonrió, Natsuki vio algo diferente en esa sonrisa, pero no podía distraerse y así volvió su vista al frente.

-Se siente bien ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Natsuki sin voltear.

-Si- respondió Shizuru por lo bajo, mientras que Natsuki (sin que lo notara Shizuru) sonreía cálidamente.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Primero que nada les agradezco por sus comentarios, del capítulo anterior, realmente me hacen feliz =D… ¡¿Natsuki en una banda? ¿Por qué no?, la música es increíble; eso fue lo que pensé cuando me llego la idea XD… Hubo un comentario que mencionaba una banda llamada Anabantha, por cierto mexicana XD, eso se explicara conforme avance la historia XS

Y con respecto a este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, puede que no haya mucho avance, pero este es solo el comienzo :D… Y por último, se reciben comentarios de todo tipo, sugerencias, críticas, elogios y si tienen dudas con gusto serán respondidas =]


	3. Más allá de la realidad

…

**Capitulo 3**

"**Más allá de la realidad"**

…

_Entre toda la obscuridad lo único que podía percibir era el brillo de sus ojos rojos que la miraban con deseo, después desaparecieron y pudo sentir un cálido beso en sus labios, y enseguida esos mismos delicados labios recorrieron cada parte de su pálido cuello. Sus manos recorrían su espala sobre aquella blusa de cuadros negra con blanco, aquellas manos que desbordaban de pasión con el simple tacto aunque no fuera directamente, el calor empezaba a inundar su cuerpo, ella se detuvo._

_-¿Puedo?- la mirada hacia esos ojos esmeraldas era suplicante._

_-Shizuru…- su nombre fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento._

_El sonrojo en su rostro era único, pero la obscuridad que les rodeaba le impedía verlo. Cuando sintió que sus cálidas manos desabrochaban lentamente los botones de su blusa como si lo hiciera con el afán de fastidiarle la vida, la espera era insoportable agradecía que estuviera completamente obscuro para que no se notara su desesperación. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió sus cálidas manos en su frio cuerpo el cual adquirió calor en menos de lo que esperaba, su acompañante se dio cuenta de la reacción que tuvo y solo atino a decir…_

_-Tranquila, iré despacio- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisa a pesar de que sabía que tal vez no lo notaria, pero al parecer funciono._

_-Shizuru… yo… - no pudo terminar de hablar porque el miedo le invadió al momento de ver esos ojos rojos llenos de lujuria y morbo, la escena romántica se esfumo al momento de ser aventada agresivamente a algo que parecía ser una cama y su cabeza fue a parar al borde de la misma dándose un golpe._

_-¡Natsuki!- su voz cambio_

-¡Natsuki despierta!- ahora lo que veía era un par de ojos lilas -¡Natsuki me asustaste! ¡Oí un ruido y cuando vi te habías caído del sillón! ¡No te dejare dormir de nuevo en el sillón!- su amiga Mai, que alivio sentía al verla.

-Au…- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Natsuki.

-Ay Natsuki- su amiga la ayudo a pararse -¡estas toda colorada!- Mai se sorprendió por el sonrojo tan grande que tenia -¿Pues que estabas soñando para que te pusieras así y luego azotaras en el suelo?

-Fue un sueño… horrible- fue lo único que dijo para después sobarse la cabeza _"creo que juntarme mucho con Nao me está haciendo daño" _pensó.

-Supongo…- dijo Mai para después sentarse en el sillón -Aun no me has dicho por qué llegaste tarde, solo llegaste te acostaste en el sillón y te dormiste- Natsuki de sentó a su lado -Yo supuse que estabas cansada así que te deje dormir.

-Shizuru me pidió que la llevara a casa…- Natsuki seguía pensando en aquel sueño _"yo no tengo blusas de cuadros" a _esa conclusión llego después de recordar un poco.

-Ya veo… - realmente Shizuru debe vivir 3 horas lejos de la escuela para que solo haya sido eso -Pero ibas a estudiar conmigo, ¿estudiaste con ella?- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No, fuimos a comer por eso me tarde- eso explicaba mejor las cosas.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto su amiga de ojos lilas -¿Ya la convenciste?

-No, y esto está empezando a asustarme Mai…

… _**FLASHBACK…**_

-¿Te gusta el ramen?- la primera pregunta después de algunos minutos.

-Pues no suelo comerlo, pero no me desagrada- que sincera.

-Bueno, algún día deberías probar el ramen que hace Mai ¡Es increíble!- cuando Natsuki habla de comida se entusiasma mucho -Pero este lugar no es la excepción- dijo mientras entraba y tomaba asiento.

-Natsuki-san que bueno es verte de nuevo por aquí- Shizuru entro y se sentó a un lado de Natsuki -Y veo que traes nuevas amigas- una gran sonrisa se formo en aquel hombre que era el dueño del negocio.

-Es una compañera de la escuela- no hubo más explicaciones.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Natsuki solo asintió con la cabeza el hombre solo se limito a reír -y a usted señorita ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Un ramen sencillo estaría bien- el hombre solo sonrió y fue a trabajar.

-Shizuru- la nombrada volteo -¿Qué música te gusta?

-ara… pues escuchar música no es lo mío- Natsuki se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y la hubiera regañado pero no le convenía.

-Y entonces ¿qué te gusta?- una pregunta peligrosa.

-ara, si Natsuki quiere saber que me gusta con gusto se lo diré…- una sonrisa no muy común se formo en su rostro, pero el señor llego con los platos en mano, sirviendo a cada una lo que le correspondía y aparte un frasco de mayonesa para Natsuki.

Shizuru se dio cuenta ese día que Natsuki no llevaba una alimentación del todo sana el simple hecho de ver como desapareció el contenido del frasco en segundos y después estar encima del plato de Natsuki, seguida de una demostración de pocos modales al comer. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de su compañía y comer tranquilamente, tal vez no era lo que esperaba de una comida si es que se le podía llamar así, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que se sentía feliz. Cuando ambas terminaron Natsuki pago y salieron del lugar.

-Ahora si vamos a tu casa- dijo una Natsuki satisfecha.

-ara, Natsuki no tiene modales en la mesa- Natsuki ignoro el comentario sentándose en la moto -aparte se morirá pronto, y eso no está en mis planes.

-¿Planes?- Natsuki la miro con algo de intriga Shizuru solo sonreía como siempre.

-Te diré como llegar a mi casa- la chica se sentó atrás de ella abrasándola nuevamente.

Shizuru le dijo como llegar a su casa, Natsuki conocía bien Tokio, y se dio cuenta que le hizo dar vueltas sin sentido, tal vez no quería llegar a casa, o quizás se había perdido, fueron las opciones que propuso. Al final de dar vueltas sin sentido llegaron.

-¿Aquí vives?- pregunto una Natsuki en desconcierto.

-Para mi desgracia-

… _**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**_

-¡Una casa enorme Mai! ¡Como 10 veces este departamento!- Natsuki movía sus brazos haciendo referencia a lo grande que estaba.

-Oh Natsuki no lo digas de esa forma, me siento miserable- Mai agacho la cabeza.

-No sé en que líos me estoy metiendo- Se tapo el rostro con las manos.

-Es por la banda, tú lo dijiste Natsuki- Se paro y le entrego un sobre a Natsuki -Saeko-san me pidió que te entregara el dinero de este mes, me dio dinero por darte de comer y por quedarte conmigo, yo no quería, pero ella insistió.

-Claro- dijo Natsuki con sarcasmo.

-Es enserio, y aparte me dijo que con el dinero te compraras ropa y zapatos, nada de cosas de música- dijo Mai seriamente.

-¡Hay mamá!- aventó el sobre al sillón -Me hace falta una cuerda en mi guitarra

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, la chica de ojos lilas fue a atender la puerta mientras Natsuki noto que Mikoto salió corriendo de su cuarto para donde estaba Mai.

-¡Nao Nao! ¡Juguemos!- Mikoto brincaba en su lugar.

-Nao-san pasa, gracias por cuidar a Mikoto por un rato- Mai y sus enormes sonrisas.

-Si no hay problema- Dijo sonriendo para Mai -Kuga que bueno que te veo, solo te quería decir algo acerca de Fujino- el silencio se hizo presente –Le gusta mucho el té, es un año más grande que tu, es niña de dinero, sus tallas no me las dijeron, pero si te conviene- una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro.

-Todo eso ya lo sabía, no me ayudaste en nada inútil- un gruñido por parte de Natsuki salió.

-Pues nadie sabe nada de tu amiguita- volteo la cara indignada -vamos a jugar Mikoto.

Nao se fue junto con Mikoto al cuarto donde se encontraba una consola de videojuegos, donde Mikoto y Natsuki solían jugar cuando tenían tiempo. Mientras tanto Natsuki seguía con Mai, y una gran idea se cruzo por la cabeza de Mai.

-¡Natsuki, salgamos de compras!-

-eh?- si las compras no eran lo que mejor hacia Natsuki -Ya casi es noche.

-¡Por eso!- los ojos de Mai brillaban con la idea y Natsuki no podía decirle que no con esa cara de perrito triste.

-ash está bien, ¡vámonos antes de que me arrepienta!- y así fue como Natsuki decidió entrar a un mundo que no estaba hecho para ella y también como Mai decidió llevar a cavo su plan mas malévolo.

…

…

En una casa se encontraba una castaña comiendo tranquilamente en compañía de su madre y su padre. Su madre una mujer de aproximadamente unos 38 años cabello castaño reluciente así como lo era ella, su hija era una copia exacta de ella a excepción ese par de ojos color gris que poseía. Su padre un hombre serio de aproximadamente unos 41 años de edad, cabello obscuro con algunas canas ya presentes y ese penetrante mirar de color granate.

-Shizuru-chan te vi en la entrada con una niña de cabello azulado- el dulce tono de la voz de su madre.

-Si hija, por un momento pensé que era de esos hombres que se dejan crecer el cabello hasta que le vi ese par de…-Su mujer le daba palmadas en la espalda -piernas bajo su falda.

-Hay mi amor sentí como si se te atora la comida- esa típica sonrisa de los Fujino.

-Es una amiga- dijo Shizuru tranquilamente.

-ara, que sorpresa hija, ¿Por qué no la traes mañana?- Su sonrisa no se había ido.

-Sí, queremos saber qué tipo de amistades te cargas- dijo el hombre mirando a su hija sin dejar su porte serio.

-Hija se divertirá con todos nosotros- Shizuru sintió como si algo le dijera que era mala idea, pero eran sus padres y lo peor de todo Natsuki donde sea es Natsuki.

-Claro- dijo sonriendo para ellos.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿Pero crees que si pueda?- Pregunto su madre un poco angustiada.

-Si sabe lo que le conviene no creo que te diga que no- esa voz ronca, la que poseía su padre.

-Yo también lo creo padre, no se negara fufufu

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior =)

Espero y este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, recibo todo tipo de comentarios y sin nada por el momento que decirles me despido de ustedes.


	4. Tipos de ropa y de personas

…

**Capitulo 4**

"**Tipos de ropa y de personas"**

…

-Te probaras esto… esto también… ah y esto- Una chica de cabello naranja se encontraba en una tienda de ropa junto con su amiga la cual cargaba una montaña de ropa.

-Mai- la chica con un cabello azulado no podía ver bien el camino por donde iba -Mai- su compañera no respondía ante el llamado -¡Mai!

-¿Qué?- Pregunto volteando de golpe.

-Primera, esta ropa que escoges no me gusta, sabes que no soy…- bajo un poco la voz –tan femenina- Vio como su amiga hizo un pequeño puchero cuando reprobó su selección.

-Oh vamos Natsuki…- fue interrumpida.

-Aparte no tengo tanto dinero- dijo desviando la cara.

-Está bien tu ganas, pero entonces compra esto- dijo alzando con sus manos una prenda de ropa interior, los ojos de Mai adquirieron un toque de lujuria -es sexy… lucirás bien- Natsuki se sonrojo demasiado.

-¡N-No! ¡Eso nunca!- se le pararon los pelos de punta.

-¡Vamos Natsuki tienes bonito tras…- es ese mismo instante toda la ropa que cargaba Natsuki fue a dar encima de Mai.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo escogeré mi ropa y punto!- se dio la vuelta aun con su rostro encendido.

-Vamos Natsuki, no seas mala- replicaba su amiga quien dejo de lado la ropa y la siguió –Bueno solo compláceme un poco y compra un conjunto un poco mas femenino anda, anda, ¡anda!

-No- la chica empezaba a desesperarse su amiga no se callaba con sus "anda anda" hasta que se sintió atacada.

-¡Anda! ¡O no te daré mayonesa nunca!- a Natsuki le crispo eso.

-¡Oye, eso es una injusticia!- Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Es que ya me aburrieron tus pantalones de mezclilla y tus playeras negras con grupos bien raros, aparte tus tenis están todos rotos y tus pulseras nunca te las quitas…- el aire se le había agotado y volvió a comenzar -y sé que me lo agradecerás algún día.

-Bueno, ya tranquila- dijo con un tono de resignación -Que más da, escoge lo que quieras no creo usarlo nunca.

-¡Sí!- esos ojos lilas brillaron -ve por tu ropa anticuada mientras busco otra más femenina.

-Si como sea- Natsuki decidió quedarse con ella para asegurarse que lo que Mai escogiera no fuera nada tan descarado como lo que suele escoger.

Y así pasaron casi por toda la tienda hasta que Mai termino de escoger un conjunto que Natsuki no acepto del todo; tomando en cuenta que Natsuki no tenía más que dos pares de tenis tuvo que escoger unos zapatos negros, bajos y cerrados ya que Natsuki se negó a usar zapatos con tacón; el pantalón no fue tan difícil, solo que a Natsuki no le gustaron los adornitos con brillitos ya que los suyos suelen ser simples; la blusa fue una tortura para Natsuki, le recordó mucho a su sueño que acababa de tener ya que era una blusa de cuadros negra con blanco y pequeños tonos grises, eso le revolvió el estomago. En eso consistió la elección de Mai, sin embargo Natsuki pensaba que nunca lo usaría o no llegaría ese día donde debería usarlo.

-Uf sí que eres difícil Natsuki- dijo la chica que se encontraba en la puerta del probador donde se encontraba su amiga -¿Si te quedo todo?

-La de Slayer me quedo, también la blanca y la de color verde - lo dijo en un tono de emoción.

-Yo hablo de la que yo escogí- un tono de molestia se dejo notar.

-Ah sí, todo me quedo- su desinterés en esas cosas se notaba.

-¿Hasta los calzones?- una risita picara después de eso, y en respuesta solo se escucho un gruñido.

Así terminaron su día de compras las dos chicas con bolsas en la mano, ropa, comida, zapatos, todo menos cosas de música para desgracia de Natsuki, lo bueno era que aún le quedaba un poco de dinero para comprar su anhelada cuerda, pero la noche había llegado y el día de mañana lo usaría para elegir bien su cuerda. Cuando regresaron al departamento se escucho como una chica gritaba desesperada y mucho ruido de disparos. Entraron acomodaron las cosas y…

-¡Ah! ¡Mikoto ayúdame!- una chica pelirroja se encontraba asustada -¡Me comen los zombis!

-¡Chicas bájenle a la tele!- grito Mai desde el sillón.

-¡Préstame esto!- Llego Natsuki alado de la pelirroja y le arrebato el control -Aprende del maestro- Natsuki empezó a presionar los botones, su rostro tomo un aspecto graciosos con la lengua de fuera y en segundos había salvado a Nao de su muerte ante los zombis. Sonrió victoriosa.

-Vaya, eres buena para algo Kuga- se levanto del lugar donde estaba sentada y apago el juego y la tele.

-Oye, estaba jugando y Mikoto también- dijo Natsuki molesta y Mikoto solo asintió con un "humm" -Y soy buena en muchas otras cosas.

-Pruébamelo- su mirada se poso en los esmeraldas de Natsuki.

-No se me apetece- dijo Natsuki con una mirada retadora.

-Vamos chicas tranquilas- intervino Mai -Ya saben que dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- Mai se rio ante el comentario y Mikoto corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Mai!- Dijeron Natsuki y Nao al unisonó, Natsuki con el ceño fruncido y Nao con un leve sonrojo del cual Mai se percato.

-¡Mai quiero cenar!- dijo Mikoto emocionada.

-Está bien- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina -¿Nao te quedaras a cenar?

-No, tengo que irme- dijo la chica mientras iba a la puerta -Mañana nos vemos- y fue lo último que dijo para después cerrar la puerta.

La cena estaba lista, algo ligero para la noche pero Mai estaba consciente que tanto Mikoto como Natsuki sus estómagos eran como un pozo sin fondo, así que era peligroso alimentarlas y consentirlas en cuanto a eso.

-Natsuki, tu sabes que me gusta Tate, ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?- Mai trato de iniciar una conversación aunque estaba agotada. Natsuki levanto la mirada mientras tomaba su vaso de leche.

-No me gusta nadie, eso tú lo sabes Mai- La chica la miro con extrañeza.

-Estas tan metida en la música que no te fijas en lo demás, ¿Qué pasara si algún día te enamoras?- ese era un tema poco común y ellas lo sabían.

-Pues no lo sé- a Natsuki no le interesaba el tema y lo estaba demostrando, esas cosas como el cariño o el amor eran cosas a las que Natsuki no estaba acostumbrada, nunca había experimentado nada como eso y a pesar de que Mai le contara sus aventuras con Tate no lo comprendía.

-Mikoto es hora de dormir- Mai se dio por vencida.

Mai y Mikoto fueron a su recamara, Natsuki se quedo sola en la cocina y se preguntaba por qué Mai empezaría a preguntarle cosas como esa. Dejo de lado el tema y se dispuso a dormir esperando no tener más sueños extraños.

…

…

Un nuevo día empezaba, la tranquilidad se notaba en los alrededores de la Academia Fuuka, las clases pasaban como de costumbre algunas aburridas, otras divertidas y pocas interesantes. La campana del deseado descanso hizo su aparición llenando los pasillos de alumnos y otros simplemente iban solos disfrutando de la brisa y la tranquilidad de estar bajo un árbol sin nadie alrededor.

Ella sabía que estaba siendo vista por ese grupito molesto de alumnos de grados inferiores, idolatrándola, admirándola haciéndose miserable ante su grandeza que ellos mismos proponían para ella. Hasta que los ojos se posaban en la persona que ahora estaba acercándose.

-ara Natsuki- Dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Déjate de juegos y dime ¿Qué quieres?- al parecer estaba de malas.

-Primero salúdame correctamente- le recrimino su falta de modales.

-Pues deberías pararte- si, estaba de malas.

-Para que hablemos tranquilas deberías sentarte- su sonrisa no se iba.

-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila con todas esas personas?- dijo señalando al grupito que se encontraba a distancia.

-ara, ¿Natsuki quiere estar a solas conmigo?- lo dijo con un tono divertido.

-¿Por qué se los permites?- dijo con un tono de molestia, Shizuru solo la miro extrañada -si, a eso se le llama acoso, si fuera yo ya los hubiera mandado muy lejos.

-No gano nada corriéndolos- lo dijo en tono tranquilo, Natsuki frunció el ceño.

-¡Oigan! ¡Grupito de mediocres!- los nombrados se exaltaron -¡¿Por qué no hacen algo por ustedes? ¡Dejen de ser patéticos y de seguirla!

-¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!- se atrevió a decir una chica del grupo.

-¡¿que no tienes cosas mejor que hacer que seguir a esta? ¡Por qué no formas tu propio criterio y te largas!- le dijo a la chica que se atrevió -¡Eso va para todos!- eso y con una mirada asesina logro que se fueran todos mientras Shizuru analizaba lo que había pasado _"¿a esta?..."_ si eso le dolió, solo un poco, muy poco.

-…- Shizuru seguía analizando sus palabras.

-Ahora si dime ¿Para qué me querías?- al parecer estaba más tranquila. Shizuru regreso.

-Mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a comer hoy- dijo recalcando la última palabra -¿iras?

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Natsuki sin interés alguno -Espera ¿cómo me conocen tus padres?

-Digamos que en mi casa hay cámaras- dijo Shizuru con toda tranquilidad y una sonrisa de por medio –Te veo a las 3:30 en la entrada de mi casa, trata de llegar temprano y arréglate si es que quieres dar buena impresión a mis padres fufufu.

-Sí, 3:30 en tu casa, arreglada, lo capto- _"Nunca pensé que Shizuru me conociera tan bien, que miedo… ¿como que dar buena impresión?" _La expresión de Natsuki le hacía notar que estaba pensando de más -Bueno ya me tengo que ir.

-ara, que pronto, pero no hay remedio- dijo Shizuru fingiendo nostalgia -Ookini Natsuki.

-No lo hice por ti, me molesta ese tipo de personas- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-A mi también- dijo Shizuru en un tono serio.

-Pero sabes…- dijo volteándola a ver -son más desagradables las personas que siempre fingen- y después de eso se retiro, dejando a Shizuru sola y confundida, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y un pequeño malestar en su interior.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

Bueno hasta aquí termina el capitulo, ya entro a la escuela así que me tardare un poco más en actualizar, pero no dejare de actualizar =D

Si quieren darse una pequeña idea de cómo visualizo a Natsuki en mi mente en cuanto a su vestimenta normal pueden ver esta imagen solo quítenle los espacios a la dirección y listo Ô-Ô

http: /www. villami. com/famosos/ wp-content/ uploads/2007/ 05/avril_ lavigne. jpg

Agradezco a las personas que me han seguido la lectura y todos los comentarios de capítulos anteriores =)

Y como es costumbre, se recibe de todo y sin más que decir me despido de ustedes =]


	5. Mascaras

…

**Capitulo 5**

"**Mascaras"**

…

2:00 pm *

Es la salida de clases para los alumnos, tendrán que irse a casa y tal es el caso de Natsuki, quien camina tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que se topa con alguien conocido.

-Natsuki-kun que bueno que te encuentro- una chica de cabello obscuro y corto, que va de la mano con una chica un poco más baja que ella de cabello más claro y ojos azules, Natsuki nota la presencia de la otra chica y esta al darse cuenta se sonroja -Oh no se conocen ¿cierto?- Natsuki niega con la cabeza -Ella es Aoi, es una compañera- _"¿me cree estúpida o qué? Ella no es solo su compañera" _pensó Natsuki.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Natsuki sin importancia alguna.

-Yo quería saber si todo va bien, Mai me ha contado un poco de la situación con la Kaichou y quisiera saber si puedo ayudarte en algo- dijo en un tono serio.

-No Chie, todo está bajo control, con solo prestarnos tu casa para ensayar haces mucho- dijo Natsuki en un tono de preocupación -Solo si te pediría que ensayaras con las demás, yo por el momento no puedo- Así era, Chie pertenecía a la banda de Natsuki, ella toca el bajo.

-Está bien, le diré a Nao y a Mikoto para que un día ensayemos, bueno me retiro- Después de eso y una sonrisa se retiro junto con su "compañera".

2:15 pm

Una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba sentada siendo regañada por una chica rubia, en realidad no le estaba poniendo atención y mucho menos desde que vio pasar a una persona conocida para ella dirigirse a la salida.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando Fujino?- un azote en el escritorio la volvió al lugar donde estaba.

-ara, por supuesto que si Suzushiro-san- una sonrisa encantadora de su parte.

-Te decía que necesitamos poner las manos en el astuto- La chica se cruzo de brazos.

-Asunto Haruka-chan, asunto- le corrigió su gran amiga.

-Sí, eso dije- se dirigió a su amiga y luego al par de ojos rojos -entonces Fujino ¿qué pospones hacer?

-Propones Haruka-chan.

-ara, no se me ocurre nada- dijo una Shizuru pensativa –supongo que lo dejare en tus manos Suzushiro-san, no me siento adecuada para resolver eso.

-¡¿Enserio?- abrió los ojos y un brillo surgió en ellos. Shizuru solo le sonrió en respuesta -Si yo sé cómo resolverlo, lo plañiré mejor en casa-

-Planeare Haruka-chan.

-Supongo que esta junta ya termino ¿no Shizuru-san?- dijo un chico de cabello obscuro.

-Así es Kanzaki-san.

2:30 pm

-Y pensar que hoy usaras lo que te compre ayer- Mai no había parado de reír y empezaba a dolerle el estomago por ello.

-¡Mai deja de reírte!- una Natsuki roja de coraje.

-Anda ya ve a arreglarte si no se te hará tarde- y siguió riéndose.

3:00 pm

-Entonces ¿tu amiga va a llegar a las 4?- pregunto la mujer más grande de cabello castaño.

-Así es madre- dijo Shizuru con toda tranquilidad

-Fufufu cocinare algo especial- y su madre salió directamente a la cocina.

-Espero no llegue tarde- la voz gruesa proveniente de su padre -No me agradan las personas impuntuales.

-Llegara a tiempo, o hasta antes fufufu.

3:30

-Tome un poco de tu perfume- dijo la chica de cabello azul.

-Está bien…- se percato de el aroma -Oye ese perfume es el que le iba a regalar a Tate.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Natsuki te pusiste perfume de hombre!- dijo su amiga acercándose _"Hay que rico huele…"_ pensó Mai -Pero hueles rico, si quieres te traigo uno mío, espérame…

-¡Mai déjalo así llegare tarde!-

-Está bien, no hagas cosas malas…- decía mientras su amiga se alejaba y se dirigía a la puerta -¡Pórtate bien con la Kaichou!

Natsuki tomo su moto, se sentía un poco incomoda con la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero si quería llegar un poco más a tiempo tendría que utilizar su moto, aunque Mai se enojara después de que se despeino.

Tomando la moto, manejando como una salvaje, esquivando a los carros, le importo poco las majaderías que le decían, estuvo a punto de chocar y lo que le molesto fue que el peinado se le deshizo dejando su cabello suelto como suele traerlo; pero llego 15 minutos después, se bajo de la moto y se dirigió a la puerta iba a tocar el timbre cuando abrieron la puerta.

-ara, Natsuki llegas antes de lo esperado- una sonrisa típica.

-Pero si llegue 15 minutos después- dijo Natsuki haciendo una mueca de no entender.

-ara ¿acaso no te dije que a las 4?- dijo Shizuru abriendo los ojos.

-No, en fin ¿puedo meterla?- dijo viendo la moto.

-Oh claro, pasa, puedes dejarla ahí- dijo señalando un pequeño espacio. Natsuki tomo la moto y la dejo en el lugar señalado -te vez bien.

-eh?- Natsuki se sonrojo levemente.

-ara, se suponía que tenias que decir tu también- dijo Shizuru comenzando a caminar -Aparte Natsuki se puso perfume de hombre…

-etto… tu también te vez bien- Natsuki aumento el sonrojo de su rostro, la siguió mientras observaba el lugar.

Al entrar a la casa vio que tenía un decorado elegante y a pesar de todo era sencillo, eso le agrado a Natsuki; pero había algo que no le agradaba, el ambiente se sentía pesado. Su madre salió de la cocina _"ay qué miedo, dos shizurus…" _pensó Natsuki tragando saliva.

-Oh pero que niña tan encantadora- dijo la madre de Shizuru dirigiéndose a Natsuki -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Este… Natsuki- la chica vio en la madre de Shizuru muchos gestos que Shizuru solía hacer, eso no le agrado.

-¡Qué bonito nombre! Mi nombre es Naoko- dijo la madre de Shizuru emocionada -Pasa siéntete como en tu casa Natsuki-chan, iré a preparar los últimos detalles de la comida- y con eso se retiro, Natsuki sintió alivio.

"_la madre de Shizuru es igual de acosadora que ella…" _pensó Natsuki, volteo a ver a Shizuru, la chica no sonreía, al parecer estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sintió la presencia de alguien más y ese pesado mirar sobre ella, volteo el rostro y se encontró con unos ojos con un rojo más intenso que el de Shizuru. Un hombre alto y robusto de cabello obscuro. Natsuki sintió un escalofrió inmenso, y muchas ganas de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Vaya, al parecer ya llego la susodicha- hablo con esa voz gruesa el padre de Shizuru, Natsuki sudo frio.

-Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga- trato de sonar tranquila, enserio, lo trato.

-Mucho gusto, soy el padre de Shizuru, me llamo Keitaro- dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza -Vengan empezaremos a comer.

Y así se dirigieron las dos a la cocina, Shizuru mostraba un porte serio y Natsuki estaba nerviosa, el ambiente se hizo aun más pesado al entrar al comedor, sentarse con la familia Fujino, el mirar por parte de los padres, no se sentía tranquila, ahora extrañaba que Shizuru no le hiciera nada, ni una broma ni comentarios extraños.

La comida estaba servida, de tantos nervios a Natsuki se le olvido pedir mayonesa pues su dicho es "una comida sin mayonesa no es comida". El silencio era torturador, las miradas tan penetrantes y misteriosas, el intercambio de miradas entre los padres, Shizuru seguía sin expresión alguna.

-Y dinos Natsuki-chan ¿desde cuándo conoces a nuestra Shizuru?- Pregunto la madre.

-Desde hace unos d…- Fue interrumpida

-Nos conocemos desde hace 2… meses- Dijo Shizuru con un sonrisa.

-Nunca hablaste de ella hija- la voz tosca de su padre.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Shizuru, sus ojos cambiaron drásticamente a unos que escondían nostalgia, algo le pasaba.

-A de tener sus razones para no hacerlo- contesto la madre.

La comida término, Natsuki se disculpo con los padres de Shizuru pues se retiraba para hacer su tarea, Shizuru la acompaño hasta la puerta y con una típica sonrisa se despidió de ella.

-Sí que eres bipolar Shizuru- comento Natsuki.

-ara, ¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo un poco extrañada.

-Pues adentro estabas muy seria y ahora me sonríes como si nada.

-Natsuki es una buena razón para sonreír- la miro, tomando su moto subiéndose a ella a punto de partir -Ookini Natsuki- se acerco a ella delicadamente y deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla. Natsuki quedo paralizada ante la acción, hasta que un rojo intenso se subió a su rostro.

-Ya… Ya me voy- y tras eso solo Shizuru visualizo a Natsuki alejarse en su moto.

Regreso a su casa sus padres estaban hablando entre ellos, en voz baja y al momento de ver entrar de nuevo a Shizuru guardaron silencio, su madre sonreía y su padre se mantenía serio mirándola sin expresión alguna en sus ojos.

-Hija, saldremos por cuestiones de trabajo, por algunas semanas- empezó a hablar su padre –Supongo que quieres quedarte aquí ¿no es así?

-Si eso es lo que quieres padre, no hay problema- dijo Shizuru en un tono serio –Estoy grandecita y puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

-No sabes cuánto lo sentimos hija- su madre, su voz mostraba un poco de hipocresía, tras esas palabras con diferente significado -Sabemos que no pasamos tanto tiempo contigo, pero de no ser por nuestros trabajos, no tendrías todo lo que tienes.

-Lo sé madre, lo sé- lo material, solo eso.

Su padre se acerco y la abrazo, su madre solo la miraba distante, algo, faltaba algo, en esa escena familiar, y es algo hacia sentir a Shizuru muy vacía, pero desde pequeña la enseñaron a fingir que nada pasaba, aunque tarde o temprano explotara todos esos sentimientos reprimidos y Shizuru sentía ese mal presentimiento, la tormenta estaba cerca.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Pues he aquí la actualización, lamento si fue aburrida, corta y esas cosas, pero es que la tarea, la escuela y cierta personita me tienen sin imaginación y sin poder pensar bien XS

*aclaración, tome como referencia la hora de salida de las escuelas de México, pues no se los horarios de Japón n_nU

Y como ya es costumbre se recibe todo tipo de comentarios =)


	6. Sonrisas

…

**Capitulo 6**

"**Sonrisas"**

…

Los vidrios se empañaban con su respiración, su mano posada en uno de los vidrios que daban una vista de la entrada de la escuela. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, con un brillo diferente en los ojos, su mirada inexpresiva, sus pensamientos volaban a ningún lugar en especial, su mente estaba nublada, simplemente ella no se encontraba bien.

La puerta se abrió, un par de ojos color miel se perdieron mirando a la figura que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, parecía solo la sombra de alguien, pues el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras y aparte el cuerpo no parecía moverse ni responder a los ruidos que se escuchaban. Al momento de prender la luz la mirada se volteo hacia el par de ojos color miel, miro con alivio al chico.

-Hoy llegaste temprano Shizuru-san

-ara, pero siempre llego temprano- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Pero hoy llegaste más temprano- se acerco a ella -¿Que observas?

-Nada, no hay nada que ver aquí- Puso de nuevo su mano en el vidrio, dejo salir un suspiro largo y lleno de melancolía, el chico la observaba.

-Te he visto en estos días con una chica de cabello azul- dijo acercándose unos pasos a ella, Shizuru sin que lo notara tenía un leve sonrojo –Natsuki-san es buena persona- Shizuru se sorprendió y volteo bruscamente en forma de respuesta –Natsuki-san vive con mi hermana Mikoto… mejor dicho, ellas viven con Mai-san.

-Entonces, ¿ya la conocías?- Shizuru se calmo.

-Sí, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero pocas veces he cruzado palabras con ella… siempre la veía con una guitarra, pero su seriedad la hace una chica misteriosa y bonita- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Shizuru solo lo miro incrédula.

-Pues, es divertida… me saca de las rutinas- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono más bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Reito escuchara. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la ventana, miro pasar a la chica de cabello naranja que solía estar con Natsuki, y aun lado de ella una chica de cabello obscuro y corto.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, las luces parecían no importar, el tiempo pasaba sin siquiera notarse. Ensimismada miraba la ventana, esperando algo que ella sabía, mas no lo admitía. Y llego lo tan esperado para ella, esa gran cabellera azul que bajaba de una moto, su caminar apresurado, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Shizuru saludo con una mano y Shizuru le respondió inconscientemente, y al caer en cuenta se sonrojo violentamente y se escondió entre las cortinas, para darse cuenta que aun seguía Reito ahí.

Shizuru miraba con recelo a Reito, Reito estaba sosegado.

-Tranquila Shizuru-san, no me mires de esa manera- di un leve suspiro –aun no puedo creer que te conozco desde la secundaria y aun no me tienes confianza.

-Kanzaki-san esto no es cuestión de confianza- respondió con seriedad.

-Te guardas muchas cosas Shizuru-san, algún día no sabrás que hacer con todo eso- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir la miro -Es bueno desahogarse- y se retiro.

La chica espero unos minutos, a que se le pasara todo ese montón de sentimientos que tenia dentro, o almenos hasta que pudiera ocultarlos y ponerse de nuevo la máscara de todos los días, una sonrisa que oculta tantas cosas.

Salió de la sala, se dirigía a su salón, saludaba a las personas que la saludaban, su sonrisa la misma de siempre, tal reluciente, tal feliz se mostraba ante el mundo, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía, porque sus ojos revelan su tristeza.

-¡Shizuru!- que lindo sonaba su nombre en esa voz ronca -¡Eh Shizuru!- empezaba a alucinar y escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, realmente estaba mal -¡SORDA!- no esperen, no lo estaba haciendo, Realmente la llamaban. La chica de cabello azul con el ceño fruncido por la falta de atención se encontraba enfrente de ella con su mano agarrando el borde de una de las mangas del suéter de la chica.

Shizuru estaba atónita, mirando aquellos ojos esmeraldas, mientras un público curioso miraba la escena estupefacto al ver el sonrojo que apareció de la nada en la chica de cabello castaño. Natsuki también estaba sorprendida por lo mismo, miro atrás pero no vio nadie de interés, le toco la frente; a Shizuru se le saltaba el corazón.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo una Natsuki preocupada. Shizuru solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, pues el habla se le habla ido -Ah menos mal, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

-ara, claro que no- una vez recuperado la calma volvió a sonreír como lo hacía hace algunos minutos, Natsuki solo puso una mueca de desagrado.

-Si tu lo dices, solo quería saber algo- Natsuki puso un poco serio el rostro -Pues tu sabes ¿no?... me hace falta una cuerda y quería ir a comprarla, claro solo si no tienes planes para mí- lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo.

-ara, pues vamos por tu cuerda- no era una pregunta, ni una propuesta, eso lo sabia Natsuki, era una orden.

-Este… ¿segura?

-Si- sonrió para Natsuki.

-Bueno, pues te veo al rato.

Natsuki se alejo después de eso, el publico seguía mirando la sonrisa tonta que traía Shizuru en el rostro y sin abrir los ojos prosiguió su camino hasta el salón.

…

…

Un chico de cabello obscuro, con una mirada un tanto felina se dirigía a la sala del consejo, mirando a su paso los pocos alumnos que había. Al entrar a la sala no se llevo ni una sorpresa, se encontraba la chica de cabello castaño sentada tomando una taza de té como era costumbre. Al verle entrar le sonrió y el contesto con el mismo gesto.

El silencio ya era algo normal entre ellos, y es que uno disfrutaba del silencio del otro. La tranquilidad dominaba en la habitación, el tenue olor del té de Shizuru, y ese aroma que ella poseía que era conocido para el chico; así como el aroma del chico que era algo conocido para Shizuru. Las miradas se cruzaron, Kanzaki contemplaba a Shizuru.

-Las clases pararon rápido ¿no crees?- trato de entablar platica el chico.

-Sí, últimamente es así.

-Me pregunto si la estarás esperando- Shizuru lo miro.

-ara, no seas ridículo- trato de fingir.

-Shizuru-san esas sonrisas conmigo no sirven- miro a Shizuru con un poco de melancolía.

-Tienes razón- Shizuru suspiro.

-¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

-Pues… solo era un juego, estaba aburrida- confeso Shizuru -Pero, no lo sé… ella tiene un no sé qué, que no se yo, pero es agradable- sonrió para sí -Pero todo acabara el viernes- Shizuru no pudo ocultar la tristeza que la embargaba.

-Pues si ese es el caso, solo te puedo decir que aproveches el tiempo que estés con ella- se acerco a la ventana, vio algo que le pareció familiar -Pero yo creo que ella no es así- Shizuru volteo a verlo sorprendida –Esfuérzate… te esperan afuera.

…

…

-Kanin na Natsuki, pero estaba arreglando algunos asuntos- Esa sonrisa peculiar, le agradaba a Natsuki.

-Ah no te preocupes Shizuru- se rasco la cabeza –Pero quería proponerte algo… es que me quiero cambiar y pues podría pasar por ti al rato, en una hora si quieres.

-ara, claro no veo el problema- se despidió de ella y se fue.

Natsuki se dirigió al departamento de Mai, ella se encontraba cocinando como era costumbre, Mikoto hacia los deberes, Natsuki se fue a su cuarto saco un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo y una playera negra con adornos morados que combinaba con sus actuales tenis. Al salir de su cuarto Mai se percato de su prisa y del cambio de ropa.

-¿Vas a salir?- pregunto Mai.

-Sí, regreso al rato.

-¿Iras con Shizuru?

-Si- Natsuki no pensó antes de contestar, tan despistada como siempre.

-ja y dices que no, no hagas cosas malas con ella- una sonrisa picara se asomo. Natsuki solo se sonrojo levemente y salió del departamento.

Natsuki monto su moto y fue en dirección a la casa de Shizuru, algo le revolvía el estomago _"tal vez tengo hambre…" _pensó, mas no era eso lo que pasaba. Natsuki empezaba a entrar en un mundo completamente desconocido para ella.

Al verla salir de su descomunal casa, le llega ese aroma tan agradable que posee, y lo mismo le pasa a Shizuru, Natsuki hizo una señal con la cabeza de que se subiera y Shizuru obedeció. Fueron en dirección a la tienda de música. Llegaron a una pequeña plaza, Natsuki estaciono su moto en un lugar seguro, imperceptible para las miradas curiosas o para las personas con malas intenciones.

Natsuki fue seria en el camino, Shizuru le seguía, entretenida en todo lo que veía y se dio cuenta que Kanzaki tenía razón, el porte serio y fuerte de Natsuki la hace ver atractiva. Natsuki paro en un local que tenia a la vista instrumentos y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Dijo Natsuki emocionada.

-Si me doy cuenta.

Natsuki entro a la tienda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Shizuru le siguió y al notar que el lugar era pequeño decidió dar una vuelta por él, viendo todo tipo de instrumentos, violines, guitarras, bajos, pianos, teclados, hasta accesorios había. Estaba ensimismada viendo cada uno de los instrumento pero al escuchar una voz muy familiar se dirigió a Natsuki.

Encontró a la chica hablando muy amenamente con un chico, de algunos años más grande que ella, de cabello obscuro tez blanca casi pálida y unos ojos grises, sus rasgos eran firmes dejando ver lo atractivo que era, su cabello copioso al igual que sus cejas, una sonrisa encantadora, y en su barbilla unos cuantos pelitos se asomaban, dándole un toque más maduro pero rebelde. Shizuru se acerco a Natsuki con recelo del chico.

-Nat-chan es un milagro- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

-Je, ya ves, he estado ocupada- dijo con una sonrisa igual o más grande.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí mi pequeña niña?- Shizuru escucho muy bien eso, y empezó a sacar conclusiones del por qué la emoción de Natsuki.

-Pues veras Hideaki, necesito una cuerda…

-ara, no sabía que Natsuki ya era conocida por aquí- decía mientras ponía su sonrisa fingida.

-Ja, que va Nat-chan es mi pequeña niña- con una gran sonrisa -Me alegra que hayas traído amigos nuevos, y no a la de ojos lilas que me come con la mirada.

-Anda Hideaki ve por mi cuerda para guitarra acústica.

-oh está bien, tranquila.

Al momento en que el chico se fue Natsuki volteo a ver a Shizuru.

-Si no tienes la intención de sonreírle, simplemente no lo hagas- indiferente, seria, fría -el es especial para mi…

-Toma Nat-chan- dijo dándole una cuerda a la chica en una bolsa, Shizuru se sentía mal –Me dijeron que estarás en un pequeño bar, llamado Camelot, ¿traes boletos?, quiero boletos.

-¡Si estaré en Camelot, junto con otras bandas!, cuando traiga mi guitarra para que le des mantenimiento te traigo los boletos- dijo Natsuki muy animada, volteo a ver a Shizuru –Bueno creo que ya nos vamos.

-Está bien Nat-chan, ven más seguido, hasta luego amiga de Nat-chan- dicho haciendo señal con la mano, Shizuru contesto de la misma manera y con una sonrisa más genuina.

Natsuki tomo de la mano a Shizuru guiándola a las fueras del lugar, dirigiéndose al parque donde había ocultado su moto. Shizuru iba callada, reflexionando y Natsuki solo iba seria. Se detuvieron en frente de la moto, Natsuki no soltó la mano de la castaña.

-Perdóname- Natsuki fue la primera en hablar. Shizuru la miro sorprendida.

-La que debería pedir disculpas soy yo- por fin hablaba Shizuru.

-Es que él es como un hermano para mí- Natsuki empezó a acariciar la mano de la castaña con su pulgar -El me enseño a tocar guitarra y por el mi guitarra ha durado tantos años.

-No lo sabía, perdóname Natsuki- Shizuru se puso cabizbaja.

-No me enoje por el gesto- Natsuki soltó su mano y le alzo la cara -Es solo que no me gusta que finjas.

Shizuru abrazo a Natsuki, está sorprendida no pudo hacer más que corresponder el abrazo. Natsuki se empezó a sonrojar levemente y Shizuru sonreía como nunca, estaba feliz. Natsuki se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros.

-Me gustas mas cuando no finges- Dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa, después miro el rostro de Shizuru y reflexiono sus palabras -¡No ese gustar que estas pensando!... me refiero a que me agradas mas… ¡hay demonios!- Natsuki tratando de explicar se sonrojaba cada vez mas. Shizuru no hizo nada más que echarse a reír poniendo una mano en la boca para tratar de ocultarlo -¡Oi!- Ahora Natsuki parecía un tomate.

-Natsuki eres increíble- dijo Shizuru con una gran sonrisa, que solo ella podía sacarle.

-Sonriendo así te vez linda- Dijo Natsuki un poco más tranquila mientras se rascaba la cabeza y su sonrojo era leve –Bueno pues… ¡vamos por un helado!- saco su más grande e infantil sonrisa.

-Sip- con una sonrisa igual de grande.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Pues he aquí el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, pero la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo libre T3T y me deja escasa de imaginación, es feo tener lagunas mentales D:

Bueno, como se darán cuenta pues aquí me adentre un poco más en Shizuru, poco a poco se revelara la vida de ambas, pero siento que me estoy alargando mucho -.-

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, que no haya sido aburrido ni tedioso o esas cosas, si tienen sugerencias son aceptadas, también criticas, y regaños solo mi mamá XD.

Y pues saben que recibo todo tipo de comentarios, si tienen dudas serán contestadas… hasta el próximo capítulo =D


	7. Pasado y presente

…

**Capitulo 7**

"**Pasado y presente"**

…

Tenía en manos la foto más preciada para él, la miro con una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad. Ahí estaba el, unos cuantos años más joven, con menos canas, menos ojeras, un brillo sin igual en sus ojos y una sonrisa enorme. Enfrente de él se encontraba una mujer de cabello castaño en silla de ruedas, con ese mirar intenso de ojos escarlata, una gran sonrisa, y en brazos un pequeño bebe. Escucho el ruido de la puerta y guardo rápido la foto.

-¿Vas a hablarle a Shizuru?- decía una mujer castaña de ojos grises atrás de la puerta.

-Si Naoko- contesto el hombre, mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número muy conocido.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte- y con esto se retiro la mujer.

Uno, dos, tres…

-Bueno- esa dulce voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Hola hija ¿como estas?

-Bien padre, y ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?- sonrió al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-Bien, un poco pesadas, pero todo bien- sonrió para sí -Te llame hace rato y no estabas hija.

-Es que salí con Natsuki, no tiene mucho que regrese- soltó una pequeña risita.

-Oh ya veo, esa chica es rara- dijo un poco pensativo.

-ara, ¿tú crees?

-Bueno hija te dejo, porque tengo trabajo- suspiro -Te manda saludos Naoko, cuídate hija.

-Tú también padre.

…

…

_-Eso no puede ser posible- la voz de aquel hombre alarmaba, llevaba tomada de la mano a una pequeña de apenas 3 años, quien lo miraba con tristeza mientras abrazaba aquel osito de peluche que sostenía en los brazos._

_-Lo sentimos señor, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no quería tenerla conectada a una maquina ¿verdad?- dijo aquel hombre con una bata blanca -Fue la mejor decisión._

_-Pero… pero…- miles de lagrimas empezaron a brotar que aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, se sentó en una de las incomodas sillas para llorar desconsoladamente, soltó la mano de la pequeña quien lo miraba con tristeza._

_-No llores papá- eso se le entendió a la pequeña que abrazo la cabeza del hombre junto con su osito. Al ver que el hombre no dejaba de llorar no hizo más que imitarlo empezando a derramar lagrimas –no… llores…_

_El hombre al ver a la niña llorar a un mas sentimentalmente que él, abrazo a la pequeña, y una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se asomo, se limpio las lagrimas que aun salían y limpio las de la pequeña. La niña alzo la mirada._

_-Todo estará bien Shizuru- dijo el hombre con la voz cortante –Tu mamá está en un mejor lugar…_

La chica se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, su respiración era acelerada.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito?...

…

…

"_Dime que te quedaras…" _un botón, otro, otro, el ultimo… _"por favor dilo…" _ahora su pequeño moño color rojo y después su suéter con el escudo de la Academia Fuuka… _"eres todo lo que me queda…" _bajo, no desayuno, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y salió a las 6 de su casa. Había llegado media hora antes de que empezaran las clases. Se encontraba en su salón en plena obscuridad, no se molesto en prender las luces y solo se quedo sentada. Se cubrió los ojos con los brazos y se disponía a dormir cuando un destello de luz la distrajo.

-Lo siento Shizuru-san, no te había visto- sonrió el chico. La chica en cambio no pudo sonreír -¿Sigues mal?... Creo que es una pregunta innecesaria.

-No, solo estoy cansada- regreso a su posición antigua.

-Je, eso espero, realmente me preocupas Shizuru-san- puso una sonrisa protectora –Realmente es preocupante…

Las clases siguieron su curso como regularmente lo hacen, ningún cambio, nada particular en ellas como de costumbre, aburridas, divertidas, difíciles, interesantes, qué más da, todo al final de cuentas se acaba y empieza algo nuevo. El receso siguió normal. Una chica de cabellos azules caminaba con prisa hacia un lugar que ella conocía. Toco la puerta y tras ella se encontraban esos ojos color miel que solía ver cuando buscaba a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Nos vemos luego Shizuru-san- se despidió de ella -Hasta luego Natsuki-san.

-Sí, adiós- "_¿Quién era ese?... en fin no importa" _pensó.

-ara Natsuki, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?- pregunto la de cabello castaño.

-Pero si es el receso- dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

-fufufu que rápido pasa el tiempo- una sonrisa por fin salió.

-¿Hoy haremos algo?- pregunto la chica de mirada esmeralda y se sentó en una silla como si fuera su casa.

-No lo sé, eso depende de que tanta tarea tengamos- la otra contesto con un gruñido -Vamos, no me tomes de pretexto para no hacer tus deberes.

-Bueno, bueno, pero tú me ayudaras a hacer mi tarea- dijo la de cabello azul orgullosa.

"_¿Es una orden?, creo que si…" _pensó la de cabello castaño mientras la miraba buscando en esos ojos cerrados el brillo esmeralda que tanto anhelaba ver.

-Está bien, mañana es viernes, el viernes te responderé lo que tanto anhelas- dijo Shizuru tratando de ocultar la nostalgia.

-eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Natsuki sin entender. Shizuru se sorprendió.

-Nada, olvídalo- rio por lo bajo.

-Pero ahora vamos a mi casa a hacer tarea- dijo Natsuki, no espera, ordeno Natsuki.

Shizuru no pudo objetar nada puesto que cuando iba a abrir la boca para opinar Natsuki ya se había ido del lugar, dejando a una Shizuru sorprendida y con la boca abierta. Se tardo en reaccionar y asimilar lo que apenas había pasado, pero no podía negarlo, se sentía bien y feliz, Mucho mejor de cuando se había despertado.

…

…

-¡Hemos llegado!

-Que bueno Natsuki, la comi… espera ¿Cómo que "hemos"?- dijo una chica de cabello naranja desde la cocina.

-Traje a Shizuru- dijo la chica dejando sus cosas en el sofá.

Y después de eso, la chica que se encontraba en la cocina salió corriendo sorprendida a ver a la mujer mencionada por su amiga, la gran Kaichou.

-¡Bienvenida Kaichou-sama!- dijo la chica cediéndole un lugar en el sillón, y quitándole las cosas que llevaba encima.

-ara, aquí me tratan mejor que en mi casa fufufu.

-Si, a mi no me tratas así Mai- dijo la chica de cabello azul poniendo un pequeño puchero.

-Natsuki, por favor, tu eres mi amiga ella es la Kaichou.

-Oh dentro de la escuela son la Kaichou afuera de ella soy Shizuru por favor Tokiha-san- dijo la chica de mirada carmesí, logrando un leve sonrojo en la chica de mirada color lila.

-Si claro, lo siento Kai... perdón Shizuru-san- dijo con una gran sonrisa -a mí me puedes decir Mai.

-Bueno ya basta de eso, mejor hagamos tarea Shizuru- dijo llevándosela a su pequeño cuarto. La otra no se opuso.

-No seas celosa Natsuki, ¡No te la voy a quitar!- dijo Mai mientras se reía en la cocina al imaginar el sonrojo que traería su amiga, y es que en realidad lo tenía.

El tiempo paso ni rápido ni lento, Natsuki hacia su tarea mientras Shizuru le ayudaba, y le agradaban sus caras que ponía cuando no entendía algo. Pero Shizuru se esmeraba en explicarle las cosas de tal manera que ella pudiera entender. Hasta que llego la hora de la comida y a Shizuru le agrado comer con muchas personas.

-¡Hola Shizuru!- saludo una pequeña niña con cabellos rebeldes.

-Hola fufufu tu eres la hermana de Kanzaki-san ¿cierto?- A lo que la pequeña contesto con un "humm" porque estaba comiendo –Mucho gusto Mikoto-san.

-¡Mikoto! No "Mikoto-san"- dijo la pequeña un poco ofendida.

-Está bien- dijo Shizuru con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres novia de Natsuki?- pregunto la pequeña a lo que para reacción de Shizuru solo fue una sorpresa bien disimulada, pero desafortunadamente para un par de ojos verdes fue un color rojo intenso en su rostro y el casi escupir su comida, y para Mai solo una sonora carcajada.

-¡Pero qué te pasa Mikoto!- grito un tomate vivo, Shizuru solo se rio por lo bajo por su reacción -¡Oi! No te rías.

-Bueno ya comamos, porque si no se enfriara mi comida- dijo Mai entre risas y todos obedecieron, lo mejor que pudieron.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Mai y Mikoto disfrutaron la presencia de Shizuru en su casa y a su vez, esta disfruto la compañía de las dos, aunque aun más la de Natsuki. Por su parte Natsuki sabía que le gustaba estar con Shizuru y de igual manera que Shizuru disfrutaba su compañía por que sonreía solo para ella de esa manera tan especial.

Y llego el momento de regresar a Shizuru a su solitaria casa, donde todo es como siempre, como suele recordar Shizuru. El motor de la moto sonó, y se detuvo cuando por fin se encontraban enfrente de la casa, y como era de esperarse Shizuru abrazo a Natsuki todo el camino, sin desaprovechar ni un momento.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Shizuru- Dijo Natsuki con una gran sonrisa.

-No, gracias a ti Natsuki- contesto Shizuru con una gran sonrisa -Hoy fue un bonito día.

-Si, a excepción por unas cuantas cosas- dijo la de mirada esmeralda desviando un poco la cara para evitar que se le viera su leve sonrojo.

-Natsuki, mañana le diré a la directora que te ayude con tu propaganda, no eres tan mala como dicen fufufu.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias Shizuru!- dijo Natsuki abrazándola instantáneamente -¡Muchas gracias!

-Si de nada Natsuki- dijo Shizuru rompiendo el abrazo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- dijo Natsuki subiéndose a su moto –Espero poder tener más días así contigo Shizuru.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo también!- dijo Shizuru con una gras sonrisa y un brillo particular en los ojos.

-Adiós- y el motor arranco. _"te quiero, realmente te quiero"…_

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, ahora si me tarde mucho -_- y de nuevo la culpa es el de escuela ._. Pero después de algo servirá tanto estudiar XD

Bueno pues he aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y realmente agradezco a los que la siguen, son inspiración para mi T_T

Y pues ya saben que recibo de todo tipo de comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo =D


	8. Perdida

…

**Capitulo 8**

"**Perdida"**

…

Todo había salido tal como lo había planeado, Shizuru pidió permiso y al instante se lo dieron, y por esa razón a la mitad del día laboral se encontraba por los pasillos pegando los carteles que invitaban a todos a el bar donde Natsuki iba a cantar junto con sus compañeras. La gente se acercaba curiosa a ver lo que este decía, mirando a la chica de gran melena azulada con un gran interés, que se esforzaba por pegar los carteles al mismo tiempo que los cargaba y nadie venia o tan siquiera se molestaba en ayudarla.

Sintió como le quitaban un peso de encima y al voltear se encontró con un par de ojos miel, y esa sonrisa de comercial de pasta de dientes que poseía el chico. Todo el mundo exterior contemplaba la escena como algo romántico y digno de ver.

-Permíteme ayudarte con esto Natsuki-san.

-Claro, claro, como que sea- volvió a su trabajo anterior, no quería iniciar una conversación con el, por que por alguna razón de él no se fiaba. Le incomodaba.

-Y dime ¿Qué tal todo?- _"diantres" _pensó Natsuki.

-Normal- cortante, fría.

-¿Sabes? Me sorprende que Shizuru consiga una amiga como tu- Natsuki lo miro feo -No me refiero a que seas mala persona, mas bien es que Shizuru no es una persona a la que se le podría llamar sociable… tiene modales que es diferente.

-Lo se- enserio no quería hablar, no con él.

Reíto comprendió que no quería hablar, así que la siguió en silencio hasta que termino con todos los carteles. Se quedaron frente a frente miándose, el sosegado, ella extrañada con el ceño un tanto fruncido, preguntándole sin necesidad de palabras que era lo que quería.

-Solo te pido que cuides de Shizuru- por fin lo había dicho, que tanto trabajo le constaba decir aquellas pequeñas palabras que formaban una corta oración, pero con mucho significado.

Con esto se retiro, la dejo molesta, intranquila, pensando en que querría decirle con eso _"¿cuidarla?... claro, pero ¿de que?",_ no importaba siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases, pero al ver su reloj entraría a media hora de ésta, así que decidió seguir vagando, haber si se encontraba con alguien pero después de pensarlo un rato prefirió estar sola.

Siguió caminando sola, hasta que se encontró con aquel mirar carmesí que ya le era familiar, sonrió inconscientemente y ésta le contesto de la misma manera. Detuvo su paso hasta que ella lo alcanzara.

-ara, ¿porqué no entraste a tu clase?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

-Fufufu yo voy bien en la escuela- eso le dolió a Natsuki, un punto a favor de Shizuru.

-¡Oi! yo también voy mejorando- hizo un pequeño puchero sacando el labio inferior.

Se hicieron presas del silencio, que mas había por decir con solo la mirada se decían todo, o casi todo, inconscientemente tal vez todo, pero no lo veían o no lo querían ver. No aun. De repente un rugido del estomago de Natsuki la saco de ese trance y Shizuru solo rio levemente mientras Natsuki se tocaba el estomago un poco sonrojada.

-Ven te invitare de comer.

…

…

Estaba dispuesta a escuchar toda aquella lista de cantantes extraños para ella, la música clásica era lo que prefería, no esos nombres extraños que estaban escritos como garabatos de niño de kínder parecía ser una lista interminable hasta podría parecer como un lenguaje extraño y raro para cualquiera que lo viera y no conociera del tema, nada le sonaba familiar. "Algo ligero pero con ritmo" eso fue lo que ella le dijo.

Saco la laptop de la mochila que la portaba, la acomodo en su cama y la prendió. Mientras tanto buscaba ropa un poco más cómoda para el momento extraño que iba a acontecer en los siguientes minutos. Abrió el navegador, tecleo el primer nombre de la lista "Muse (plug in baby o resistance)" el segundo no le parecía tan extraño como el primero así que puso resistance. Lento al principio, el piano hizo su aparición y eso le gusto, la batería comenzaba a sonar y después la voz tranquila, el coro; de alguna manera le gustaba el ritmo todo encajaba perfectamente. Le había gustado.

Paso por toda la lista tachando nombres, remarcando algunos otros los ponía en duda. Cada uno de los grupos que Natsuki le había escrito tenía algo que le gustaba. Los que fueron de su real agrado fueron pocos, la mayoría escucharía más canciones para aceptarlos o rechazarlos, otros de plano los rechazó.

Entre su corta lista estaban: Muse, The milk, Akeboshi, Akira Yamaoka, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Amy Winehouse, The Beatles, Beirut, Bjork, Café Tacvba, Cat power, Coldplay, Enjambre, Florence + The Machine, Kings of convenience, Radaid, Radiohead. Tras esos pocos se escondían muchos más que todavía no la convencían.

Lo único que le quedaba bueno de eso era su recuerdo.

Su teléfono sonó.

-Bueno- contesto

-Hija soy yo- dijo su padre con una alegre voz –Solo llamaba para avisarte que Naoko me hará el favor de quedarse a atender algunos asuntos y tendremos tiempo para ti y para mi, solo tu y yo hija… como antes.

-¡Que bueno!- su felicidad no podía ser disimulada. Extrañaba esos momentos donde solo era su padre y ella, esos momentos que dejaron de existir hace algunos años. Los añoraba.

-Si hija, mañana me tendrás haya, solo para ti ¡por una semana entera!- una sonrisa muy grande del otro lado del teléfono se asomaba.

-Que bueno padre, tengo que platicar de algo muy importante contigo- dijo pensando en ella, solo en ella.

-Mañana llegare haya como eso de las seis, espérame en el aeropuerto.

-Claro padre.

…

…

¿A quien podía contagiarle su felicidad?, la primera persona en quien pensó fue en ella, pero sabía que no era la mejor respuesta, ella no sabia nada sobre lo que le acontecía, ni el porqué de su felicidad. Así que después de tanto divagar en su mente solo estaba él, y ahora lo tenía enfrente de ella.

-Shizuru-san me alegro mucho por ti, eso de que tu y tu padre reinicien otra vez ese vinculo que tenían de esa manera, es algo estupendo- Sonreía de manera natural.

-Lo se, pero eso me quitara tiempo para pasar con ella- dijo pensando un poco en las consecuencias.

-Tienes la escuela, no seas tonta- dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con el dedo índice en la frente -Mañana podrías decirle que te acompañe por tu padre.

-Por supuesto eso hare.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, primero no convenció del todo a la peliazul, pero después termino por aceptar, tanta era su insistencia que se canso de ella, la vería mañana a las cinco y media en su casa y de ahí se irían al aeropuerto por su padre para después pasar un momento "familiar" el momento indicado para que su padre se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña hija.

…

…

-¡Ya! Deja mi cabello en paz- hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Vamos Natsuki, es tu suegro- ante el comentario solo se pudo poner roja como respuesta -Ya, solo perfume y ya- dijo entrando a su cuarto para después sacar un perfume conocido para Natsuki.

-¡Espera! Ese perfume ¿no era el regalo de Tate?- dijo con un poco de desconfianza.

-Si, si, pero no le queda y en ti huele delicioso- dijo poniendo una cara de malicia un toque pícaro en sus ojos.

-…- la mirada de su amiga le causo algo de miedo, pero lo dejo de lado -Ahora me tengo que ir, llegare tarde.

Y así decidida salió del departamento. Con una camisa de cuadros azules con blanco y negro abierta y bajo ésta una playera blanca ni holgada ni justa, su pantalón negro de mezclilla con algunas partes rotas, en combinación con sus ligeros tenis vans completamente negros, y su gran melena azulada suelta como de costumbre, la hacían lucir simplemente fresca y al mismo tiempo atractiva y rebelde.

Decidió no irse en su queridísima moto, para no causar mala impresión, así que se fue a pie y en transporte publico. Y por fin después de un rato ya estaba ahí a unas cuantas calles. Eran las 5:35, eso marcaba su reloj, su amiga ya estaba afuera esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

-ara Natsuki llego tarde- dijo mirando su reloj -y no trae su moto para ir rápido.

-Perdona, se me hizo algo tarde- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, pues traía un suéter de cuello de tortuga color vino y un pantalón color crema y unos zapatos del mismo color de el suéter - te vez algo rara.

-Solo quise ir cómoda- le dedico una sonrisa –tu pareces vaga y no digo nada.

-¡Oi!- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Fufufu pues vámonos, por que no llegamos.

En el camino fueron hablando de música, y por eso Natsuki se fue animando mucho, y se volvía como perico al hablar de música. Regularmente era seria y era sorprendente verla platicar de esa manera de música. Realmente le apasionaba, hasta los ojos le brillaban.

-Increíble, ¿sabes tocar piano?- dijo mas emocionada de lo normal.

-Claro, desde pequeña- dijo enseñándole sus manos -tengo manos de pianista, según mi padre.

-Si, en eso tu padre tiene razón- dijo tomando su mano.

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, sentadas en la sala de espera. Habían llegado antes de lo planeado apenas iban a dar las seis. Shizuru emocionada por su padre y por estar con Natsuki no podía disimular su felicidad. Era la primera vez que sonreía así enfrente de Natsuki y de cierto modo a ésta también le contagiaba su felicidad.

El tiempo se resbalaba de sus manos, y en dichoso padre no aparecía. Las pequeñas televisiones que estaban colgadas para la gente que esperaba estaban prendidas. Anunciaban una noticia y después salió algo de urgencia "Un avión con dirección a Tokio se perdió en una tormenta causando fallos y estrellándose sin llegar a su verdadero destino. Ninguna persona viva y zona afectada… muertos… heridos". Todos miraron, oyeron y se percataron de la noticia, asombrados algunos mientras otros seguían en su mundo. Solo dos chicas miraban con desesperanza la noticia _"no puede ser…" _pensó una de ellas mientras que la otra no sabia que hacer.

Paso más tiempo, lenta y tortuosamente nadie aparecía. Natsuki tenía entre sus brazos a Shizuru quien no sabia si perder toda la esperanza y ponerse a llorar o disfrutar el momento que pasaba con su amiga. Hasta que alguien conocido para las dos se situó enfrente de ellas. Con los ojos hinchados del llanto, la ropa maltrecha, sin importarle la apariencia demacrada que tenia en ese momento.

-Shizuru- dijo con la voz cortante la mujer que se parecía tanto a la nombrada. Shizuru solo la observo con miedo en los ojos y esa desesperación de gritar que nada de esto era cierto, si no un sueño cruel. Sin embargo su mente no jugaba con ella en estos momentos.

-Que paso Naoko- dijo con una voz pesada.

Natsuki solo observaba la situación y el ambiente se ponía pesado. Lo sentía. La mirada de las dos, a pesar de ser diferente, lo decía todo. Decidió tomar las manos de Shizuru y las acaricio. Naoko se dio cuenta y puso una mueca de disgusto, la miro de una forma fría y después se volvió a Shizuru.

-Shizuru lo lamento mucho- La lagrimas empezaban a salir. Se derramaban sin parar y sin siquiera ser controladas, parecía que no las sentía. Estaba estática, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, sus ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían. Las manos de su amiga se empezaron a humedecer al mismo tiempo que su ropa. Ahora todo estaba mal.

-No es cierto…- Natsuki la abrazo al instante, fuertemente para ver si reaccionaba.

-Lo siento… tu padre esta muerto…

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Ahora si me tarde mucho n_nU les pido una disculpa a los que me siguen en la historia.

Bueno pues eso fue todo de este capitulo, creo que lo hice mas largo y eso hare empezare a hacerlos mas largos :D y tratare de tardarme menos pero es que enserio eso de ir a la escuela es cansado XD

Y pues lo de siempre, todo tipo de comentarios son recibidos y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, hasta el próximo capitulo :]


	9. Verdad

…

**Capitulo 9**

"**Verdad"**

…

Su cuerpo estaba frio a pesar del calor que le proporcionaba su acompañante. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, ni siquiera el brillo de sus ojos resaltaba entre la penumbra del lugar. Estaba perdida, sencillamente no estaba donde se suponía, no podía sentir aquellos delicados brazos que la rodeaban con gran delicadeza. Solo se escuchaba la respiración de una de ellas y lo que estaba por venir no era ni mejor ni peor que lo que pasaba ahora.

La mujer desliñada entro y puso una mirada dura ante aquel par de ojos verdes, estos entendieron el mensaje, soltó a su amiga y salió del cuarto. Bajo las escaleras de la gran casa y se encontró con aquel mirar color miel. No le extraño verlo ahí.

La palabras no aparecieron para ninguno de los dos, el silencio era incomodo y el ambiente ya era pesado como para empeorarlo mas. Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente, el molesto sonido del reloj empezaba a desesperarla. Se oyeron los tacones de alguien bajando las escaleras, los dos voltearon apresuradamente con esperanza en los ojos.

Aquel par de ojos grises primero se posaron sobre los del chico.

-Reito-san, yo sé que tu conoces a Shizuru mejor que nadie…

-En eso se equivoca, nadie conoce a Shizuru- la interrumpe -Shizuru siempre me a cerrado sus puertas.

-Pero tú la conoces desde pequeños- dijo la mujer con un deje de dolor -Por eso quería pedirte que cuidaras de ella… sabes que ella y yo nunca congeniamos.

-Lo se, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Encárgate de que no se enferme, cuídala por mi, quiero que se mejore yo no podre hacer mucho por ella y dudo que ella quiera que haga algo- por un momento pareció cierto.

-Déjese de mentiras, yo sé que es lo que quiere- la mirada dura del chico -Si es lo que quiere yo no la detendré, y tenga por seguro que Shizuru saldrá adelante, pues no estaré solo…

Esta vez la mirada de ambos iban dirigidas a la peliazul, esta se sobresalto y las palabras se le fueron impidiendo que pudiera decir algo.

-Esta bien, por cualquier cosa sabes como contactar conmigo- dijo la mujer arreglándose un poco -De todos modos a Shizuru no le faltara dinero ni nada por el estilo, solo compañía, solo eso necesita. Me retiro.

Y sin mas la mujer se fue, dejando solos a los Tres, una con muchas preguntas otro enfadado tratando de sosegarse y la ultima perdida.

-Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacer, pero no es el momento para empezar a discutir y tu lo sabes muy bien- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados -Por mi no hay problema en que por hoy te quedes con ella.

-Pero, no entiendo…- solo pudo articular eso.

-Lo se Natsuki-san, pero no es momento de explicaciones, haya arriba hay alguien que necesita, mas que de mi presencia, necesita la tuya- Natsuki no dijo nada así que continuo -Solo déjame hablar un momento con ella, mañana vendré a visitarla- Se paro del asiento se dirigió a las escaleras y a mitad de estas se detuvo -Por cierto, no es necesario que llames a casa, ya lo hice por ti, no llegaras con Mai- y siguió su camino.

Analizar lo que le acababa de pasar era difícil, no sabia que podía hacer ni mucho menos lo que el chico trato de decirle con cada una de sus palabras. Por primera vez sintió la casa más grande y vacía de lo normal. El ruido del chico bajando las escaleras se le hizo estridente y su voz le pareció insoportable.

-Todo tuyo- dijo con una sonrisa -Creo que ya esta mejor… cuídala.

Salió de la casa, dejándola sola. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue subir para encontrarse con ella y después ¿Qué?

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Shizuru cabizbaja, esta jugando con sus dedos, las almohadas están tiradas en el suelo, las cosas rotas y la pared esta maltratada. Parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su cuarto, nada estaba en orden, ni siquiera sus pensamientos.

-Shizuru…-dijo buscando respuesta, pero no la tuvo -Shizuru, tienes que cenar.

La chica solo se paro de la cama, camino lentamente hacia su amiga y al estar cerca alzo la cara dejando ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto y una sonrisa malograda. Rodeo el cuello de Natsuki con sus brazos, debilidad, eso decía con el gesto. Lentamente la peliazul correspondió el abrazo, poco a poco lo hizo más fuerte y por un momento sintió calidez en el fondo de su pecho. Pero al romperlo fue una ventisca helada para ambas. Lo remplazo un agarre de manos.

Bajaban lentamente las escaleras, Shizuru fue la primera en soltar su mano, se dirigió a la cocina sirvió leche para ambas y abrió un paquete de galletas. La cena fue silenciosa, pero no tortuosa. Cuando terminaron subieron de nuevo, prendiendo a tientas el interruptor dejando ver realmente el desorden que tenia por cuarto.

-Perdón, un arranque de nervios- Shizuru dijo por lo bajo.

-Me quedare aquí contigo- dijo Natsuki -Digo, para cuidarte ¿no?- se rasco la cabeza.

Shizuru abrió los ojos con impresión poco disimulada. Natsuki se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para evitar ser descubierta, pero no lo logro.

-ara…- no salió nada mas de sus labios, se dio cuenta que realmente estaría bien. Y recordó lo que le dijo su amigo "las personas mueren tal vez antes o después de lo planeado, pero lo hace. Y no por eso te detendrás, yo sé que seguirás adelante por que ya tienes razones para no dejarte caer…"

-Digo, en un sillón o tal vez en el suelo- dijo volteando agresivamente -O donde tú quieras.

Así la noche llego y todo se convirtió en una conversación a obscuras, bajo las cobijas de Shizuru en su cama donde cabían perfectamente las dos el calor era cálido y suaves escancias frescas recorrían el cuarto.

-Cuando yo era pequeña mi madre murió, así que yo era la única mujer en la vida de mi padre, todo giraba en torno a nosotros, todo parecía estar bien, en orden, tranquilo- esos ojos verdes miraban con atención y escuchaban con esmero -Mi padre seguía trabajando, pues no se iba a detener, tenia que seguir. Y eso hizo por mí, sonreía para mí, todo era por mí. Pero gano un ascenso y eso disminuyo el tiempo que pasaba conmigo, así que me metió a clases de piano y de dibujo, tuve que aprender a cocinar por que me negué a tener niñera, yo hacia todo en casa y mi único apoyo era Kanzaki. Y cuando él se mudo a Tokio todo fue más pesado para mí- Los ojos de su escuchante indicaron sorpresa y duda -Vivíamos en Kyoto, y mi padre se negaba a dejar la casa, hasta que conoció a la mujer que lo cambiaria todo, Naoko fue una luz en la vida de mi padre. Una mujer bonita físicamente y buena gente a primera vista, su cabello color borgoña y sus ojos grises, su figura perfecta a pesar de los años, divertida, humilde, risueña, fingida… Al principio me agradaba, hasta que descubrí que era una mujer avariciosa y egoísta. Hizo a mi padre comprar esta casa por que ella quería la de Kyoto- sus ojos tomaron un intenso color granate, como los de su padre.

-Oh a eso se refería Reito.

-Si, Kanzaki sabe todo esto- dijo calmando un poco el tono de voz -Pero ella trato de ganarme, se quiso parecer a mi madre, y fue lo peor que hizo, la odie después de eso. Pero a mi padre le fascino su cambio en el cabello así que tuve que guardar apariencias. Fingir, solo eso hacia. Por ella soy así, por ella forme un muro difícil de atravesar. El único que llegaba al centro era mi padre, ya ni Kanzaki lo lograba. Ahora me duele…

El abrazo que Natsuki le dio la callo, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y empezó a llorar. El abrazo era protector, ayudaba a sentirse mejor, era cálido, era simple y sencillamente lo que necesitaba para apaciguar el mar de emociones que sentía. La marea bajo, la luna ilumino mas la habitación, las estrellas las miraban preocupadas, el viento les susurraba que todo estaba bien, que ahora podía estar bien. Las palabras sobraban, no había nada que decir, nada que aclarar. El sueño termino por derrotarlas y se quedaron dormidas.

…

…

-¡Gracias!- lo abrazo con gran fuerza.

-Sabia que te iba a gustar- dijo el chico riéndose.

-Kanzaki-san, eres muy amable.

-Déjate de modales Shizuru-san, te he dicho que me puedes llamar Reito- Ante esto recibió una negativa con la cabeza -Da igual, me alegra verte mejor, se nota algo de nostalgia en tus ojos.

-Como no estarlo-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, no te pongas así, anda alégrate- Dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa -Todo esta tranquilo, me tienes a mi, a Haruka-san, a Yukino-san, y mejor aun a ella. Solo es cuestión que ella se dé cuenta.

-No, se fue temprano, después de desayunar excusándose con Mai- dijo poniéndose un poco pensativa –Pero yo quería decirle a mi padre…

-¡Ten por seguro que ya lo sabia Shizuru! Nadie te conoce mejor que él.

-Si, supongo…

-Oye, hay que salir hoy, ¿no te parece?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro. No veo ningún inconveniente.

…

…

-¡Anda Natsuki, ¿Por qué dejaste sola a Shizuru-san?- Su amiga estaba alterada.

-Esta bien, te lo aseguro- contesto la otra irritada.

-Bueno, mas te vale- dijo la de mirar lila con un suspiro –Vaya no puedo creer que algo tan malo suceda…

-Es normal, la gente nace y muere todos los días- dijo la otra con la mirada perdida.

-Pero que insensible eres Kuga- dijo la pelirroja que acababa de llegar.

-Pero como es posible…- dijo la de mirada esmeralda.

-¡Por favor! Tú sabes que todo corre muy rápido- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos y recargándose en la pared –Aparte no vine por eso, vengo para preguntarte lo de la tocada, con eso de que te la pasas con Fujino…

-¿Celosa?- pregunto la otra retándola con la mirada.

-Y si así fuera ¿Cuál seria el problema?- contesto la otra con fuego en los ojos.

-¡Basta!- dijo la pelinaranja al notar tensión –No entiendo como pueden estar en la misma banda.

-Pues ella antes era agradable, no sé que le paso- y con esto la peliazul se retiro del departamento azotando la puerta.

La pelinaranja se quedo mirando a la pelirroja que lentamente fue ocultando sus ojos verdes entre su cabello. Su reacción de la mirada lila fue a socorrerla, la abrazo fuertemente para que esta estallara y, sin más, ponerse a llorar.

…

…

Recorría la calle con tranquilidad y sus pies la llevaron a un lugar conocido por ella, recordó los viejos tiempos donde la tienda apenas tenia unas cuantas cosas a mostrar y la puerta era menos vistosa y reducida. Entro con el fin de ver aquellos ojos grisáceos que siempre sonreían y poder pasar un rato agradable después de un momento incomodo.

-Nat-chan, se te extraña, se te extrañaba por aquí- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ja, pasaba por aquí y recordaba como era antes la tienda, tu cabello no era tan copioso, ni tenias barba- dijo acercándose al mostrador para poder hablar bien con el chico.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando entraste por la puerta por primera vez- dijo el chico haciendo énfasis con movimientos -¡Sublime!, eso lo describe todo. Entraste con tu amiguita pelirroja, muy sonriente riendo, y compraste a Duran aquí. Por cierto ya no haz traído a tu amiguita pelirroja.

-Nao- dijo ella mirando a los ojos y poniéndose seria.

-Oh si, ese era su nombre- dijo sonriendo aun mas –Parecía que quería contigo, me miraba con recelo.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algo- dijo Natsuki mientras salía apresuradamente.

-¡Oi! ¡Haber cuando me traes al afortunado!- en ese momento Natsuki paro en seco. Exactamente en la puerta.

-¿Y si fuera "la afortunada"?- dijo mirando extrañamente al chico. Este se asombro y mostrando su más dócil sonrisa contesto.

-Pues yo respeto Natsuki- era la primera vez que le llamaba solo por su nombre.

"_¿Por qué pregunte eso?..." _

…

…

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Shizuru fue mejorando su estado de ánimo aunque aun seguía aferrada a no aceptarlo, sin embargo, se dio por vencida. Por otro lado mejoro su amistad con Natsuki al igual que empezó a amistar con Mai. Su relación con Reito fue mejorando y el cariño que le tenía fue aumentando. En la escuela mejoraba, con sus compañeros con todos. Ya no solía fingir tanto como antes, y eso a Natsuki le agradaba.

En cuanto a la peliazul, todo iba mejor, mejoro en la escuela, con sus amigos, en la música que era lo que mas le emocionaba, el concierto estaba muy cerca. Los exámenes habían pasado, así que no le preocupaban y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que iba a salir bien en estos. Solo tenia un temor, y lo peor de todo, no sabia de que se trataba.

-¡Eso fue todo!- dijo la chica de lentes gritando.

-Humm- asintió la otra sentada.

-Creo que ya estamos listas- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, supongo- dijo la peliazul.

-Ne, Natsuki ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Nada, Nao solo pienso- si, su relación había mejorado.

-Ok, pues vámonos Mikoto, ¡a jugar!- dijo la pelirroja señalando a la chica de cabellos alborotados la cual contesto con un típico "Humm".

Así salieron las dos mas pequeñas y la de lentes se quedo con la peliazul, el silencio dominaba el lugar, las dos se miraron, Natsuki pedía ayuda con la mirada y la otra entendió.

-Dime Natsuki-kun ¿Qué te abruma?- pregunto con ternura la pelinegra.

-¿eh? Nada- dijo la otra tratando de sonreír.

-Yo también pase por eso, pero ahora estoy bien, necesitas sacarlo, aceptarlo y después luchar para mejorar- su sonrisa se hizo grande.

-Si, supongo que todo consiste en eso- dijo sin mirada fija.

-No, no todo, pero eso te ayudara. ¿Sabes? Ahora te haz vuelto blanda, antes no hablarías conmigo, ni lo dejarías externar- la otra la miro extrañada –No es malo, no te preocupes. Es hermoso, te hace ver hermosa.

-…- La chica se sonrojo violentamente, desvió la cara para evitar que se notara –Déjate de galantería Chie.

-No es galantería, solo se apreciar la belleza femenina. Sobretodo el embelesamiento que sufren por el primer amor, o cuando les llega el amor. Es felicidad, amor a la vida, amor a una persona, amor a la familia, que se yo. Natsuki, solo te falta aceptarlo, porque ya lo sabes.

La chica salió de la casa de su amiga, más extrañada por lo que suponía que por lo que ella le había dicho. Miro a su alrededor, los arboles y esas aves que revoloteaban encima de ellos cantando a su modo que hacían mala combinación con el ruido de los carros, las casas grandes, bien decoradas y construidas que hacían elegante la zona. La gente que pasaba estaba neutra, monótona, ella sonreía sin saber porque, algo la atiborraba de felicidad y solo tenia algo en la cabeza, ya no había duda, lo tenia bien aclarado, las mariposas en el estomago hacían aparición por primera vez, Chie tenia razón, era simplemente hermoso.

…

…

-Kuga-san, Kuga-san- la voz incesante de un chico sonaba por el pasillo de la academia. La nombrada volteo –uff ya me había cansado.

-¿Que quieres Takeda?- casi lo bufó. El chico se sonrojo violentamente.

-Solo quería boletos- dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza –Ya sabes el bar y esas cosas.

-Si, si comprendo, ¿cuantos quieres?- dijo la chica.

-Con tres me alcanza, o tal vez cuatro, mejor cuatro- el sonrojo había bajado.

-Nat-su-ki- La peliazul reconoció la voz, y ahora ella se sonrojo violentamente –ara…- le sorprendió su reacción, pero sonrió ampliamente después.

-Toma Takeda.

-Gracias Kuga-san, nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose sin dejarla de ver, después dio un suspiro y se dio la vuelta.

-ara Natsuki ya tiene fans Fufufu.

-Na, es solo un antiguo compañero.

-Pues yo diría que no cualquier compañero se sonroja de ese modo y después se retira suspirando, eso no es normal en un compañero.

-¡oi! Tengo que irme a clases, darán exámenes.

-Esta bien, suerte- vio como se retiraba la chica y después suspiro.

Natsuki recorría con prisa los pasillos, blancos, sin color alguno, pero ahora todo le parecía hermoso, "simple pero lindo" eso solía decir, estaba tranquila, ya no se quejaba y a pesar de ir tarde a su clase iba feliz. La entrada al salón estaba abierta, así que se apresuró y al momento de llegar a la puerta el maestro estaba ahí con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. El porte serio que lo distinguía y esos trajes sombríos que llevaba todos los días lo hacían parecer un maestro estricto, sin embargo las apariencias engañan. Al verla en la entrada del salón frunció el seño, estaba acostumbrado a verla entrar a las prisas, mas hoy de veía muy feliz así que lo contagio de cierto modo.

-Buenos días señorita Kuga- saludo cortésmente.

-Buenos días- saludo sin dejar de sonreír con la mirada.

-Como de costumbre tarde- dijo mientras miraba los papeles que tenia en las manos –Estaba apunto de pasar su examen señorita, y no me queda mas que felicitarla, pasar de un cuatro a un siete no es fácil- le sonrió a la chica sorprendida que tomaba su examen.

Y así paso el día, feliz por sus calificaciones, que realmente mejorarían. Su madre se sorprendería y la felicitaría por mejorar, pero todo era gracias a Shizuru y a sus buenas amigas. Hasta su amiga Mai la felicitaría y la abrazaría pues ella también había salido bien.

Ahora se encontraba a contraflujo de las personas, iba directo al consejo estudiantil. Abrió la puerta, casi la azota y mira a las cuatro personas que estaban tranquilamente sentadas, después dirigió su mirada y se encontró con los esperados ojos carmesí, brillosos, felices. Fue directo hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente, la otra solo correspondió el abrazo tontamente, sorprendida, sonrojada.

La demás personas observaban desconcertadas, a excepción una, esos ojos miel miraban con ternura la escena.

-Pues es hora de retirarse- Dijo el chico de mirada miel. Y después de eso todos lo siguieron a la salida.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- decía constantemente.

-ara…

-Si, por ti subí de calificación, ¡mejore!

-Fufufu, solo eres tu Natsuki, yo solo te ayude a mostrarte que eras capaz.

-Vámonos, te llevare a donde quieras, ¡festejemos!

-ara…

-Una fiesta para dos… solo tú y yo.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Pues eso es todo, creo que ahora si estuvo más largo [:

Ahora si empezara lo bueno :D

Pues me retiro con lo de siempre, se recibe cualquier tipo de critica -w-


	10. Dualidad

…

**Capitulo 10**

"**Dualidad"**

…

-Hola- se acercó a la mesa que estaba en el lugar.

-Kanzaki-san- los ojos color granate estaban risueños.

-¡Oh! Algo bueno paso ¿no es cierto?- dijo el chico sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Voy a salir con ella- dijo sonrojándose levemente.

-¡Genial! Y dime ¿a donde van a ir?- recargo los codos sobre la mesa para poder acercarse mas a su amiga.

-No lo se- un tono de melancolía se escapo de su boca, mientras que el chico que tenia enfrente se acercaba mucho mas a ella, a unos centímetros de rozar su nariz con la de ella, se desconcentro, pero no se movió de donde estaba, miraba cada vez mas cerca los ojos color miel -¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué harías tu si algo así sucediera?- se fue acercando cada vez otro poco y sonrió de una manera extraña al ver a Shizuru sonrojarse aun mas sin moverse de su lugar, seguía rígida, inerte –La tomaras por el rostro suavemente para acercarla aun mas, entrecerraras los ojos a manera de estar sospechando o pensando hacer algo- hacia cuento explicaba – Y después un susurro no audible, dirás algo que solo tu podrás entender, solo moverás la boca haciendo el ademan de decir algo, ella te mirara extrañada y tu la besaras- al momento de decir eso Shizuru se soltó violentamente del agarre y frunció el ceño. El chico solo se paro de su asiento y sonrió de una manera cálida, se dirigió a la puerta y al tener en sus manos el picaporte volteo hacia su amiga –Buena suerte.

…

…

-Natsuki- al abrir la puerta ella estaba ahí -¡Subiste, subimos!

-Lo sé Mai, eso es bueno, muy bueno- sonrió y la abrazo de repente.

-Tu madre llamo y dijo que pronto vendría, para felicitarte por tu esfuerzo y para traerte un regalo- correspondió el abrazo aun mas fuerte –Y a mí también. Todo está mejorando… ¡Qué bueno!

Al soltarse del abrazo, entraron en el pequeño departamento. Solo estaban ellas dos pues la pequeña Mikoto había salido con sus amigos del salón, todo estaba más tranquilo de lo normal, hasta podría oírse al viento soplar afuera. Mai vio a su amiga con una mirada nostálgica, sabía que había madurado y eso le agradaba, se volvía mas seria y reservada pero ahora analizaba con mayor precisión las cosas, ya no era tan irresponsable y ella sabia la razón de todos aquellos cambios. Sinceramente extrañaría a su amiga despistada. Hasta las facciones de su rostro ya no eran las de una niña inmadura, firmeza, eso decían. Se acerco a su amiga y la volvió a abrazar, la otra contesto torpemente.

-Mai, no estoy acostumbrada a esto- al no recibir respuesta alguna supo que Mai aun no entendía a que se refería –SI, a esto de el cariño, me es extraño sentirme querida tan de repente y de la nada, estoy algo insegura de lo que quiero con Shizuru- ante esto su amiga dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y después la soltó y la agarro por los hombros.

-Vamos Natsuki, aprovéchalo, es tiempo y no lo dejes escapar- ese tono maternal tan de ella –Mira que oportunidades así no hay muchas, y Shizuru-san es un buen partido.

-Lo sé Mai, pero me refiero a que es raro ¿no crees?- su mirada mostraba más que nada que necesitaba ayuda.

-Mira, yo te digo que solo te dejes llevar, si te gusta esta bien- sonrió de la manera más agradable posible –Y puede que sea raro, pero te has ablandado demasiado, la antigua Natsuki me mandaría muy lejos por hablar de esto.

-¡Oi! No es cierto- hizo un pequeño puchero y ladeo la cara –Yo no soy así- susurro.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Shizuru te hace bien, te vuelves mas…- busco la palabra adecuada –Humana.

Mai no dijo nada después de recibir un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peliazul, que se retiro a su cuarto completamente sonrojada. Natsuki se miro al espejo de manera extraña, miro aquel par de ojos verdes, estaban raros. Ahora la música no lo era todo. Miro aquel par de labios rosas que aun no habían besado a nadie, y un pensamiento le llego como golpe a la mente, una sensación electrizante le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se zozobro y la piel se le enchino. ¿Qué le pasaba? Inexplicable. Termino de cambiarse, tomo un poco de perfume que Mai le había regalado, a pesar de ser de hombre le iba demasiado bien, y salió de su pequeño cuarto para encontrarse con su amiga quien la siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta, paró en seco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- pregunto sin voltear.

-Solo dile lo que sea necesario- busco aquel mirar esmeralda en vano.

-Soy mala con las palabras- dijo sin más.

-Pues haz música, solo para ella- se tardo un poco en contestar.

-No me siento capaz- estaba a punto de salir.

-Entonces, solo haz lo que te dicta el corazón- dijo de manera soñadora.

Natsuki cerró la puerta, pensando muchas cosas, pensó en que le diría a su madre cuando le preguntara al respecto de su vida amorosa como era su costumbre, una sensación desagradable le revolvió el estomago, se resigno a pensar que al final de cuentas su madre la tendría que aceptar tal y como era, y muy a su pesar. De repente recordó lo que Mai le había dicho _"que estúpido suena eso…" _solo pudo pensar.

…

…

Ahora la tenía enfrente, mirando cada parte de su rostro con gran detenimiento y se preguntaba de manera constante ¿desde cuándo le interesaba su físico? Cuestiones de edad, pensaba a ratos. Toco con el dedo índice su nariz de tipo duquesa, perfecta y recta. Sus facciones finas, ese cabello azulado que acompañado de sus labios rosas hacían un perfecto contraste con su pálida piel. Sus cejas delgadas pero espesas y esos ojos verdes esmeralda tan penetrantes delataban su carácter firme y su seguridad. Su cuerpo delgado y perfectamente proporcionado lo decían todo, había un orden en todo eso, todo era equivalente. Dualidad, describía a la perfección su situación.

-Te llevare a un lugar especial, es un parque diferente a todos, yo diría que es algo cultural- le dijo después de que el análisis había terminado.

-Ara…- solo pudo articular eso y sintió que la jalaban.

Solo se dejaba guiar por aquella mano que la tomaba de tal manera que se sentía acogida, y le parecía gracioso verla correr enfrente, su cabello volaba por la velocidad, los bordes de su camisa abierta se alzaban por la misma razón, sus tenis negros y esos pantalones negros tan característicos de ella, desaliñada a un punto estable, ella no se dejaría cambiar y eso le agradaba. A lado de ella se sentía tan femenina y perfeccionista. Dualidad, volvió a pensar inconscientemente, sonrió para sus adentros, todo parecía encajar perfectamente.

Habían llegado a un parque muy peculiar, un pequeño quiosco donde mucha gente estaba reunida, músicos ambulantes y supuso que era una de las razones por la cual era especial para Natsuki, muchos puestos con artesanías, arboles por doquier, ausencia de carros, personas tranquilas pasando, y a palabras de Natsuki lo mejor: Las neverías. Shizuru miraba el lugar girando en sí, imitaba a una niña pequeña que la llevan a un lugar desconocido e inocuo, donde puede divertirse hasta reventar en risas. Al encontrarse con aquel mirar esmeralda que tanto le gustaba se tranquilizo para después sonrojarse.

-Adoro este lugar, hay un teatro por aquí cerca, hay bares y muchos lugares interesantes- su sonrosa relucía más que antes.

-Acoplamiento- pensó en voz alta, la otra solo puso una expresión de extrañar.

-¡Oi! ¿Quieres un helado?- señalo una heladería con adornos azules y unas letras grandes y dibujos graciosos –Son deliciosos.

-Ara, Natsuki me hace pensar de mas- _"ella me complementa, me siento completa…" _pensó.

Después de comer sus respectivos helados, dieron una vuelta por el gran parque, Shizuru guardaba silencio de manera extraña, sin embargo a Natsuki no le molestaba en absoluto, no era un silencio incomodo, le daba paz y se sentía en armonía. Con las manos tomadas en todo el camino, daban una vista muy tierna y graciosa al verlas. Natsuki había sufrido un cambio drástico, pues ahora caminaba de manera más tranquila y sus ojos ya no mostraban pesadez, su relajada forma de ser salió a flote, se sentía tan tranquila. A Shizuru le pasaba lo mismo, solo que de manera menos notoria, caminaba con un gran interés por todo lo que le rodeaba, sin soltar aquella mano ya conocida por ella. Aun no podía creerse el hecho de que a Natsuki le gustaran estos lugares tan apaciguadores. Dualidad, no era nada más.

-No sabía que te gustaran estos lugares- al momento de decirlo la peliazul solo volteo y sonrió de una manera que la hizo caer en cuenta de que no sabía nada de ella –En realidad se muy poco de ti. Te gusta la música, la mayonesa, el color azul y plata, tienes un año menos que yo, tu cumpleaños es el 15 de agosto, tocas la guitarra, quieres un perro, te gustan las camisas de cuadros, puras ambigüedades. Quiero saber algo más tuyo.

-¿De qué te serviría?- pregunto sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa.

-Vamos, tú sabes cosas privadas de mí- dijo con un deje de dolor.

-Esto no es un intercambio de información- vaya que había madurado.

Se detuvo en seco y se dirigió a un árbol de gran anchura, el viento soplaba de manera relajante, se sentó y se recargo en la corteza del árbol, hizo un ademan para que la castaña la acompañara. Shizuru obedeció y se acercó, se sentó a un lado y recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Natsuki, después busco su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella. El lugar estaba deshabitado, solo pasto las rodeaba, junto con uno que otro árbol, algunas ardillas que se acercaban curiosas, y el anochecer hacia su aparición.

-Pues que decir- dijo mirando al cielo que empezaba a tomar colores azules y naranjas –Pues desde que era pequeña no tengo padre, mi madre ha estado conmigo todos estos años hasta que cumplí los 15 y me dejo marcharme al departamento de Mai.

-¿Por qué te mudaste con Mai?- pregunto solo desviando su mirada hacia su rostro.

-Porque tuve problemas con mi madre y su trabajo, nos mudábamos y mudábamos- volteo a ver aquellos ojos carmesí –Y en la secundaria fue la temporada más larga donde estuve en un lugar y Mai se convirtió en mi primera amiga y eso me gusto así que no la quise dejar. Ahora algunas veces medan ganas, pero no soy tan mala- ante eso las dos rieron.

-Supongo que no tienes hermanos- se acurruco aun mas en ella.

-No- sonrió de manera melancólica –Yo creo que por eso me gustan los perros, me hace falta alguien a quien cuidar, por así decirlo.

-Ara, así que Natsuki quiere hijos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oi! Yo no dije eso- hizo un pequeño mohín.

-fufufu pero dime ahora, ¿desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?.

-Pues desde que era pequeña mi mama me compraba instrumentos para entretenerme- tomo con más fuerza la mano –Pero cuando aprendí bien fue cuando decidí comprar una de verdad, digo no de juguete como las que mi mama me traía, aparte ya había crecido- una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en su rostro –Y fue cuando entre a la tienda de Hideaki y me encanto la guitarra azul con plateado que estaba ahí, Duran.

-ara, ¿le pusiste nombre a tu guitarra?- la miro intrigada.

-Si. Cuando me encariño con las cosas les pongo nombre- hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Bueno, ¿y aprendiste sola?

-No, Hideaki me enseño todo lo que se- ante eso Shizuru puso una cara picara –Bueno no todo.

-Bueno, por eso lo quieres.

…

…

Iban caminando de regreso a casa, Primero a la de Shizuru y después Natsuki se iría sola a casa. Shizuru no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero a Natsuki no le molestaba.

-¿Has tenido novio?- pregunto de manera casual.

-Ara… esa es una pregunta peligrosa fufufu- su humor crecía cuando estaba con ella.

-Solo es una pregunta casual, yo te podría contestar esa pregunta- La mirada de Shizuru delataba que quería saber el dato –No, nunca he tenido, esas cosas no me importaban- _"¿importaban? ¿Ahora si?" _pensó Shizuru.

-Esta bien, pues yo tampoco, nadie me ha interesado de esa manera- dijo con una sonrisa extraña –Aunque hubo una ocasión donde por razones erradas iba a aceptar una propuesta.

Natsuki miro a su compañera con gran interés y así empezó un relato de Shizuru…

… _**FLASHBACK… **_

Para los cortos 12 años de Shizuru ya era una persona que estaba desarrollada, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, madurar de manera drástica por las circunstancias y demás. Era alguien que llamaba la atención sin necesidad de hacer escándalo. Y eso era algo que su gran amigo Reito sabía admirar de manera considerable. El estaba enamorado de ella, pero sabía que las posibilidades eran nulas y aun así lo intento.

-Oye Shizuru-san, hay algo que quiero decirte antes de mudarme, no espero nada a cambio solo quiero expresarlo- Shizuru estaba consciente de los sentimientos que su amigo tenia por ella.

-Soy todo oídos Kanzaki-san- con su disimulada sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me gusta que pongas esas sonrisas fingidas- frunció en ceño y después continuo –Lo que pasa es que yo me preocupo por ti Shizuru, sé que no estas bien, que necesitas que alguien este a tu lado en estos momento y me duele dejarte en estas circunstancias.

-No te preocupes Kanzaki-san, no todo es tan grave como tu piensas- su mirada se volvió pesada.

-Bueno, ese no era el punto- el chico se sonrojo levemente –Lo que pasa es que me gustas y mucho. Quiero demostrarte que intentare hacerte feliz, lo mas que pueda.

Shizuru solo se quedo mirando a su apreciado amigo, se movió hasta quedar cabizbaja, pensaba en si darle la oportunidad, pero ¿de que serviría?, él se iba y no lo podía detener.

-Lo siento Kanzaki-san, ya sabia de esto, pero no puedo verte más allá de un amigo- lo abrazo para consolarlo –Preferiría saber que sigo contando contigo por ser mi mejor amigo, a pensar en lo mal que terminaríamos.

… _**FLASHBACK… **_

-Oye eso sonó muy cortante- dijo Natsuki con un poco de miedo en su voz.

-Solo es ser sincero- dijo mirando al cielo, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor.

-Me encanta la luna, sobre todo cuando esta así- dijo mirando al cielo –pequeña, brillosa y blanca. Sublime…- desvió su mirada a aquel par de ojos rojos que la miraban de la manera más extrañamente posible. Por un momento cayo en el abismo de sus ojos profundos para después regresar y saber que ese era su lugar. Le encantaba verse en esos ojos color granate tan intenso. _"¿esto esta bien?"…_

Shizuru se acercó cuidadosamente para poder abrazarla, se dio cuenta de que aquella chica que al conocer era mas bajita que ella la había rebasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miraba su cara iluminada por la luna y esos ojos verdes tan sosegados. La abrazó suavemente y se aferro a su camisa por la espalda, como lo haría un hombre que cae en picado a alguna cosa que lo salvara. Dejo que ese fresco aroma inundara todos sus sentidos hasta lo mas intimo de su ser. Sintió como Natsuki la abrazaba de la manera que solo ella sabia. Se sentía tan calmada en esa forma, quería quedarse ahí, tal y como estaba por un buen rato. El corazón le empezó a latir con violencia cuando recordó lo que Reito le había dicho, se sonrojo violentamente y volvió a ver ese par de ojos esmeraldas. La tomo por el rostro delicadamente y veía como el rostro se le empezaba a sonrojar, espero a tranquilizarse para hacer su misión.

"_Ahora todo toma sentido… ¿lo que me dicte el corazón?" _

Mientras Shizuru se acercaba sigilosamente hasta sentir su respiración tan cerca, miro sus labios sin disimulo alguno. Para después mirarle los ojos de manera suplicante. Sin necesidad de susurrar algo no audible o ella tomar la iniciativa y besarla, no, eso no fue necesario. La sorpresa fue grata cuando sintió sus suaves labios sobre los de ella, torpemente delicado, eso describía su beso. Ese beso tierno hizo abrirse la tierra, alzo mares al mismo tiempo que los volcanes, una vorágine interior la inundo, la sensación electrizante permanecería, de eso estaba segura. _"Todo esto esta mas que bien…"_

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Uy perdonen la tardanza, pero me sentí presionada por el regreso a la escuela D:

Después de una merecidas vacaciones regreso a la escuela -_- prometo no abandonarlos :D

Pues espero que haya sido de su agrado, sinceramente a mi no me gusto del todo, había algo que no me convencía… ¬¬

Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, con gusto seguiré consejos y todo con lo que gusten apoyar para mejorar y darles algo bueno que leer :]

Les agradezco mucho por los comentarios, solo por ustedes sigo la historia :3


	11. Madre

**...**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Madre"**

…

La chica castaña llego con su amigo a la puerta del departamento, en el momento menos esperado, cuando abrió la puerta la pelinaranja se llevo una gran sorpresa, grata hasta su punto de vista, mientras que la peliazul no sabia de la llegada de su amiga pues estaba tocando su guitarra en el cuarto.

-Pasen, por favor, pasen- su manera de dar bienvenida estaba siempre acompañada con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, disculpa por invitarnos solos Mai-san- dijo Reito con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No, es un placer tener algo de compañía- dijo en voz mas alta para que las residentes salieran de sus cuartos –Por que me siento abandonada por mis compañeras.

-¿Y Natsuki?- Ante la pregunta los otro dos miraron extrañados a Shizuru, para después mirarse entre ellos y sonreír maliciosamente.

-Esta en su cuarto Shizuru-san, esta tocando la guitarra y yo me iba a ir al cine con Mikoto- dijo mirando a Reito.

-Yo las invito- dijo muy sonriente el chico, mientras que Shizuru había descubierto su plan.

-¡Oigan!- dijo sonrojada.

-¡Mikoto! Nos vamos al cine- ya en la puerta estaban los tres, de volada –Por cierto cuida a Natsuki- con un toque pícaro le dijo esto ultimo para después huir.

"_Y ahora ¿qué hago?..." _

Se acercó a la puerta, y paulatinamente se escuchaba el tocar de la guitarra, sus pasos sordos dejaban escuchar lo que ocurría. Al llegar a la puerta se quedo inerte, inmóvil sin poder hacer nada mientras la música la inundaba de una manera que no había conocido, hasta que se detuvo en seco. Precipito sus sentidos y toco la puerta. Escucho el rechinido de lo que se pensaba que era su cama y después unas ligeras pisadas que se acercaban, ahora el picaporte, el chillar de la puerta, ojos esmeraldas enfrente, sonrojo no controlado, emociones al borde.

Natsuki dio un paso brusco hacia atrás por la sorpresa, su sonrojo era notable sus ojos ofuscados permitieron que Shizuru se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y ante eso no se sintió tan mal por ser la primera en sonrojarse. Le sonrió de una manera medio torcida, como respuesta Shizuru soltó una pequeña risa, al final un puchero por parte de Natsuki.

-¿Piensas dejarme afuera?- Shizuru le sonrió con normalidad, y ante su pregunta solo Natsuki se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar –Toca un poco para mi- dijo sentándose en la cama. Natsuki solo la miro extrañada.

-No- dijo mirándola seriamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-No toco en público- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo piensas dar tu tocada?

-Eso es diferente.

-No, yo diría que es peor- dijo mirando a Natsuki que ya estaba sentada a su lado –Aquí solo estamos nosotras.

Después de eso ultimo hubo un silencio incomodo para las dos, que hacia una que a la otra la dejaba sin palabras, que era lo que pasaba, después de tener tanto de que hablar ahora todo se había agotado, ni siquiera la música era un tema pues se acababa pronto.

Shizuru miro con añoranza aquel rostro y solo empezó a acariciarlo, se acercó lentamente y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios. Natsuki más roja que antes miraba a su amiga desconcertada. Otro beso, otro tras otro, la peliazul tardo en contestar, pero al final lo hizo torpemente, pero lo hizo. Una brazo fuerte hubo después de todo eso y así Natsuki accedió a tocar para su amiga.

Natsuki tocaba con júbilo, se emocionaba en algunas partes y en otras cantaba, mas para si que para su acompañante, después se detuvo en seco, sorprendido a su compañera.

-Se mi novia Shizuru.

…

…

-¡eh Nat-chan!- grito el chico desde el mostrador de la tienda. La chica acudió al llamado.

-Hideaki, te traje a mi bebe- dijo la peliazul poniendo su guitarra en el mostrador –Quiero que le des unos arreglos y lo que puedas.

-oh, un retoque de pintura es lo que le hace falta- dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa -¿Y mis boletos?

-Te los traigo en cuanto este mi pequeña Duran- dijo con una gran sonrisa -¿Cuántos vas a querer?

-Uno para mi, para mi novia, y mis dos amigos; 4, quiero 4- dijo tomando la guitarra y poniéndola en un pequeño cojín.

-Ah conque ya tienes novia- dijo sorprendida la chica, a lo que el chico solo respondió con un sonrojo.

-Si, después de tanto ser rechazado por ti- dijo con una seriedad increíble, para después echarse a reír los dos.

Después de un rato de risas y alegrías, de viejos amigos olvidados, y de recuerdos malos y buenos, el celular de Natsuki dio aviso a una llamada entrante. Era Mai, quien en vez de mandar mensajes, como de costumbre, llamaba, lo que solo podía significar que era algo muy importante. Cogió su móvil y se dispuso a contestar para escuchar una rápida respuesta "Natsuki, necesitas venir ahora mismo a casa, tu madre ha llegado". Ante el alarmante aviso solo se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de su mano y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Mai-chan, me alegra que vayan mejor todas en la escuela- dijo muy contenta una ojiverde de mayor edad.

-Todo se lo debemos a los buenos amigos que tenemos Saeko-san- dijo la pelinaranja mientras el timbre de la puerta sonaba, a lo que ella iba a responder.

-¡Hija!- dijo la mujer que se encontraba dentro del departamento al ver a la recién llegada, corrió para encontrar el abrazo que tanto anhelaba en días.

-Mamá- dijo la peliazul mas chica mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Traje regalos para todas, incluida tu nueva amiga de la que tanto me ha hablado Mai- ante eso la menor de las peliazules miro a su amiga con intención asesina –Venga hija, háblale que la quiero conocer.

-¡Madre!- Dijo la peliazul poniéndose completamente roja.

-No me rezongues y hazlo- le ordeno su madre, mientras que la pelinaranja miraba victoriosa la escena.

Mientras Natsuki se dirigía a la fuerza hacia el teléfono, su paso era cada vez más lento y nervioso. Al teclear el número que ya le era conocido le temblaron las manos, después de cada timbreo era como una punzada en el pecho que la desorientaba. Y al escuchar esa voz que ya tanto conocía todo volvió a estar en orden, solo ese pequeño sonrojo que siempre se asomaba ante su llamado.

-Hola- aquella voz por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Shizuru soy yo- sabia cual era la reacción de la otra, una parecida a la suya –Mi mamá esta aquí y quiere conocerte.

-Ara… ¿Natsuki tomo el valor de decirlo?- dijo con un tono burlón.

-No, todo es culpa de Mai- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga –Si puedes, ven un rato.

-Voy para haya Nat-su-ki- colgaron.

-No tardara en llegar-Anuncio la peliazul.

…

…

-Buenas tardes Mai-san- Dijo la chica que acababa de tocar la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Shizuru-san, pasa y siéntete como en casa.

Al momento en que ella entro el lugar se inundo paulatinamente de el aroma que la recién llegada desprendía, con su vestido primaveral colorido, adornado con muchas flores que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos hasta los hombros y sus piernas pálidas, es combinación con esas sandalias divertidas y un leve maquillaje en la cara. El aroma llego hasta las narices de la peliazul lo que la hizo voltear de golpe y así mismo que un sonrojo abordara su rostro.

Se acercó de manera airosa hacia la peliazul, que embobada miraba el andar con gracia de la castaña. Su madre que miraba aun lado de Natsuki la escena, contemplo a su hija con una extrañeza desorbitante. Al momento de llegar ahí enfrente de ambas, saludo primero a la mayor.

-Hola Señora Kuga-san, mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino, soy amiga de las tres- dijo con una gran sonrisa, estirando la mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto, que muchacha tan encantadora- sonrió la mayor al ver que la chica tenia modales, y correspondió el saludo.

-Hola Natsuki- La saludo con un beso en la mejilla y abrazo muy cariñoso.

-Hola Shizuru- saludo quedándose como una estatua.

-Todos a la mesa que es hora de comer- Llamo a todos los presentes la pelinaranja.

La pequeña niña de cabellos rebeldes salió de su escondite, Natsuki como un robot se dirigió hacia la mesa, Shizuru aún con gracia iba a sentarse a un lado de ella, y alado de esta estaba Saeko, la madre de Natsuki y por ultimo Mai entre Saeko y Mikoto.

-Shizuru-san, Puedes llamarme Saeko- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Pero cuéntame como fue todo eso de ustedes.

-Pues vera, ella fue a buscarme por cuestiones de algo de su banda…- dijo mientras miraba a Natsuki ponerle mayonesa compulsivamente a su comida.

-Hija no quiero que mueras tan pronto-La reprimió Saeko quitándole la mayonesa –Si de ello estoy enterada. Y por esa razón tenia que salir bien en la escuela, y todo te lo debemos a ti.

-No, yo solo le mostré a Natsuki que era capaz, que solo necesitaba un empujón.

-Hay Shizuru-san eres muy amable, suertudo el que este a tu lado.

-Sin duda alguna madre- Hablo Natsuki a lo que a todos los presentes sorprendió.

…

…

Natsuki se había retirado a hacer su tarea después de comer. Shizuru estaba con su madre hablando de cosas triviales mientras Mai ayudaba a Mikoto con sus deberes escolares y hacia los deberes del hogar.

-Mai-san, permíteme ayudarte con eso- dijo Saeko levantándose de la silla con un poco de dificultad, sonrió a Shizuru con ademan de disculpa y fue hacia donde se encontraba Mai.

-Yo iré a ayudar a Natsuki con su tarea, con permiso- Anuncio la castaña.

Se dirigió a paso lento y sigiloso al cuarto de Natsuki, con un ágil movimiento abrió la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta y así mismo la cerro. Shizuru acechaba a su presa, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio frente a la computadora, escuchando música que facilitaba su acecho sin ser sorprendida. Le dio una vuelta brusca a la silla movible de la chica, hasta quedar frente a ella, para así arrebatarle un beso apasionado que la peliazul tardo en responder, mientras miraba de reojo la puerta para que nadie entrara y descubriera lo que hacían. Shizuru que seguía de pie, en una pose infantil se separo de Natsuki y sonrió ampliamente. Natsuki quedo estupefacta.

-Auch- se quejo la castaña al sentir que sus mejillas eran estiradas.

-Ponte roja- le ordeno Natsuki.

-ara, eso no es posible- dijo Shizuru tomando las manos de Natsuki que aun seguían en sus mejillas.

-Pero antes te pasaba muy seguido, ahora yo soy la que siempre se sonroja- dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-Fufufu sorpréndeme y tal ves si- dijo sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Y dime ¿Por qué vienes tan primaveral?- pregunto la peliazul tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Por que hace buen tiempo, aparte quería ver como se te caía la baba- se rio levemente, mientras veía como la peliazul hacia un puchero y se sonrojaba intensamente.

-¡Eres una tramposa!- se quejo la peliazul parándose y aventándola a la cama. Mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y empezaba a hacerle cosquillas y una escandalosa risa por parte de Shizuru salió.

Mientras ellas se divertían todo el escandalo se escuchaba afuera, y una madre curiosa se acerco a ver lo que sucedía.

Natsuki termino encima de Shizuru, aprisionando sus brazos con sus manos y sus piernas con las suyas a los costados. Shizuru acostada y Natsuki recargada en sus manos y rodillas estaba. El cabello de Natsuki caía como cascada a la cara de Shizuru, que le causaba cosquillas con un pequeño movimiento. Encantada con la vista que le proporcionaba su pareja Shizuru se soltó del agarre de Natsuki, la tomo por el cuello y la beso, suaves besos que iban aumentando la intensidad, de esa boca inexperta que ahora besaba con experiencia que la sorprendía cada día. Natsuki se detuvo y empezó a besarle las mejillas, después la barbilla para luego abordar su cuello, cosa que hacia estremecer a la castaña.

El silencio que de la nada provino del cuarto de Natsuki despabilo a Mai que veía como Saeko se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta del cuarto y cuando estaba tocando el picaporte corrió a buscarla y alejarla del lugar.

-Saeko-san quería enseñarte una fotos que tenia por aquí- se excuso Mai.

-Pero, Shizuru se ha tardado… y el escandalo y ese silencio repentino…- Saeko estaba sacando conclusiones de mas.

Mai miro sorprendida a la mujer perspicaz, como siempre había sido ella, Saeko. Una cara de horror salió del rostro de ésta. Y Mai solo puso un gesto de estar sopesando la situación.

-Tu mamá sospecha- dijo Shizuru mientras acariciaba el cabello de la peliazul.

-¿Y?

-Es malo- rio leve Shizuru.

-No, eso seria bueno- dijo mientras se acomodaba para quedar otra vez cara a cara.

-Ara…- después Shizuru encontró el momento perfecto para cambiar de posición y ahora ella quedar encima de la peliazul.

-¡Oi!- se quejo la peliazul.

-Fufufu, pero como te decía, creo que siempre saldrás perdiendo- dijo mirándola a los ojos –Me encantan tus ojos.

Mientras la castaña se acercaba a la peliazul para volverla a besar, Natsuki aventuro sus manos debajo de el vestido, tocando sus piernas, a lo que Shizuru reacciono con un busco movimiento, se sorprendió ante tal atrevimiento y después la miro con extrañeza.

-No seas traviesa- dijo mientras se sonrojaba –Que terminaras peor tu.

-¡Si!- dijo la peliazul sentándose y abrazándola para que no callera –Solo quería ponerte roja.

-¡Oye, eso no se hace!- mientras Shizuru se acomodaba para besar su cuello, la puerta se abrió, y la que abrió los ojos con sorpresa fue Natsuki, la castaña se quedo ahí.

-Hay disculpen chicas- dijo la pelinaranja que acababa de entrar y cerro la puerta después de que entro –Tu madre esta afuera, ya casi entraba y la detuve.

-Gracias Mai, pero no estaría mal que se enterara- dijo Natsuki riéndose.

-Oh, para la otra no la detengo- dijo Mai sorprendida –Son adorables.

Y después de eso la pelinaranja solo salió del cuarto para dirigirse donde Saeko estaba, mientras esta la miraba con un toque de complicidad, solo Mai pudo sonreír ante lo descubierta que estaba su amiga.

-Y pensar que fue hace casi dos meses cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia- Rio la castaña para si.

-El tiempo pasa muy rápido, pero es bonito estar así. Todo esta tranquilo y mi tocada ya se acerca dos semanas- dijo Natsuki emocionada.

-Creo que me tengo que ir-la castaña se levanto de el regazo de la peliazul, se acomodó el cabello, el vestido y camino para afuera, mientras la peliazul a unos pasos la seguía.

Cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta ambas mujeres se sorprendieron, Shizuru salía con una gran sonrisa al igual que Natsuki y ese leve sonrojo que se asomaba de ellas.

-Me tengo que ir, con su permiso- anuncio la castaña. Se acercó a Saeko para despedirse bien.

-Es una lastima que te vayas tan rápido, un placer Shizuru-chan- Saeko mostro su mejor sonrisa y hasta la abrazo, a lo que Natsuki miro con sorpresa al igual que Shizuru.

-Lo siento, pero tengo unos asuntos que arreglar en casa- el abrazo se rompió –El placer fue mio Saeko-san.

-Hasta pronto Shizuru-san- se despidió Mai. Y antes de que Mikoto se despidiera de ella, le susurro algo al oído, a lo que la chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Shizuru regresara- dijo Mikoto, su manera de despedirse junto con su abrazo brusco.

-Si Mikoto- dijo Shizuru acariciándole el cabello revuelto de por si.

Cuando se acercó a Natsuki todos los presentes observaban la escena, la abrazo y se quedo así por un rato, Natsuki correspondió su abrazo torpemente.

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la casa de mi padre- le dijo al oído –Así que este fin de semana no estaré contigo.

-¿Naoko?- inquirió Natsuki.

-Si, problemas con abogados- la soltó –Ya te avisare cuando llegue, iré a Kyoto con Kanzaki, por su abuelo. Me ayudara siendo mi tutor.

-Humm, eso es verdad mi hermano dijo que no vendría este fin por mi- añadió la mas pequeña.

-Suerte- le sonrió Natsuki –Todo estará bien.

La acompaño hasta la puerta y todos tas la grata visita de Shizuru, que siempre era eso, grata, se despidieron amistosamente de ella. _"Que feliz soy, con esta mi nueva familia, aun así te extraño mucho padre…"_

-Hija me agrado tu amiga- hizo énfasis en la última palabra –Pero, yo quería conocer al afortunado.

-¡Madre!- dijo Natsuki mientras daba un profundo suspiro –Tengo que decirte algo…- La mirada lila se abrió con sorpresa, Saeko solo sonreía.

-No hay necesidad, me di cuenta, lo note- Se rio Natsuki –Que si un chico no cumple tus requisitos, supongo que Shizuru-san si.

-¡Oi!- se sonrojo Natsuki –No va de eso.

-No importa de que vaya, mientras te vea feliz- abrazo a su hija –Eso es lo que importa...

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Ahora si les debo una gran disculpa, pero sufrí eso que se llaman lagunas mentales x.x

Y no se me ocurría nada, absolutamente nada. Después quedo esta idea rara, para serles sincera no me agrado xP

Pero en fin, es para disfrute suyo y si a ustedes les agrada, me harán sentir muy feliz *w*

Estoy de vacaciones así que tratare de actualizar pronto. [:

Sin más que decirles me despido de ustedes y…

¡Felices fiestas navideñas! :D


	12. Aciago destino

…

**Capítulo 12**

"**Aciago destino"**

…

-Eso sería todo. Cualquier cosa, solo sería trato entre ustedes.- dijo el hombre vestido de traje, detrás de un escritorio de caoba, con un porte demasiado serio mirando a ambas mujeres, muy parecidas, con cara de escepticismo. Entrego papeles a Shizuru y después a la castaña mayor. Las miradas que se dedicaban eran de extrañarse.

Shizuru se paró de su asiento, dejando lucir una vez más su vestido blanco, elegante pero cómodo. Los tacones de sus zapatillas bajas empezaron a sonar por el piso rompiendo ese silencio agobiante que dominaba el ambiente. Salió de la gran habitación, para encontrarse con un hombre de mayor edad, erguido completamente, con un traje color azul marino y una corbata del mismo color, su camisa blanca relucía en el lugar sombrío. Éste sonrió al verla salir. A un lado de él, estaba el ya conocido Reito, con un traje color negro, sin corbata y la camisa un poco desaliñada. Extendió los brazos para abrazar a su preocupada amiga, quien no dudó ni un solo instante para abalanzarse sobre él.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó el chico sosegándola con leves caricias en su cabello.

-Me dejaron la casa- mostro una sonrisa, pero cerró los ojos al hacerlo- Pero me quede con la de Kioto.

-Oh- dijo Reito y al momento supo lo que eso significaba.

De la puerta donde Shizuru hizo su aparición, salió Naoko, con un vestido rojo que le fruncía la figura y unas zapatillas del mismo color pero altas. Sus tacones resonaron por todo el lugar, el eco que producían era molesto. Se dirigió a donde se encontraban los tres, con una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Tienes hasta el fin de curso para salir de la casa e instalarte en la otra. Suerte Shizuru nos vemos el viernes.- giro sobre sus talones, se encamino a la salida con paso imponente y desapareció entre la multitud. Su sonrisa al salir era de malicia pura.

…

…

-¡Kuga!- se escuchó un grito entre la casa.

- Cálmate Nao- pidió la pelinegra de anteojos.

- ¡No! –soltó algo molesta.

-Ya, ya. Intentemos de nuevo - pidió la peliazul.

Así empezó la música, la batería, luego el bajo, a continuación una de las guitarras y después la ronca voz de Natsuki cantando. La chica de ojos lilas miraba conmocionada la escena, donde la mayoría de sus amigas estaba conviviendo. Era domingo por la tarde, todos estaban en casa de Chie, disfrutando de la buena compañía y la buena música. Aoi se encontraba con ellas, después de declarar que tenía una relación con la dueña de la casa, todo se había tranquilizado entre ellas. Y lo del momento era la relación que Natsuki llevaba con Shizuru. La tranquilidad del lugar se vio cortada por un horrible chirrido proveniente de la guitarra de la peliazul. Todas se taparon los oídos con las manos y cerraron fuertemente los ojos para sacar la frustración.

- ¡Natsuki!- gritó su amiga, espectadora del espectáculo.

-¡Oi! ¡No tengo la culpa!- se defendió.

-Claro que sí, mira, no está bien conectado – se quejó la pelirroja, mirándola con odio por el dolor que sus orejas habían sufrido.

La peliazul sólo se puso cabizbaja, a lo que empezaron a hacerle abucheos y molestarla con que todo eso era a causa de su repentino amor por Shizuru, que a esas alturas ya no podía disimular. Luego vinieron las carcajadas. Todo estaba en orden. Mañana empezarían la última semana de clases. Preocupante para algunas, normal para otras. Mai, Mikoto y Natsuki se despidieron del grupo, excusándose con que tenían pendientes en casa. Nao se vio obligada a irse ante su incómoda situación con la pareja.

-Dime, Natsuki, ¿Adónde irá Shizuru?- preguntó la pelinaranja mirando al cielo.

- No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso- ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que preguntárselo- Quiero llegar a dormir.

Un bostezo.

Unas pequeñas risas.

Una noche larga.

…

…

Martes por la noche, después de una linda salida con la mujer que tanto quería, no se atrevió a decirle, y de regreso a casa se arrepentía de sobremanera. Pensaba, mas no se le ocurría nada, sabía que se portó indiferente, quizá un poco distraída. Pero tenía razones de estarlo, mas no se excusó, se quedó ahí con ella, hasta que la tarde hubo acabado. Un frio viento anunciaba un mal augurio. Shizuru tomo con más fuerza la mano que la acompañaba de regreso a casa, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer, primero mojando su fina nariz, para terminar empapándola toda. Corrieron, entre risas y empujones, tropezó en un charco, ensuciándose por completo. La otra le ayudo a incorporarse.

-Apresuremos el paso Shizuru, nos resfriaremos- le tendió la mano, aun débil por la risa que la invadía. La castaña solo la recibió y siguieron su camino bajo la lluvia. Silencio y nada más.

Llegaron a la gran casa, que alguna vez fue de la familia Fujino, Shizuru quedo en la puerta, dejando que la lluvia siguiera mojándola. Esperando esa demostración de afecto que le quitara el frio de tajo. Interacción con la mirada, reconocimiento y después algo de aflicción. Pronto; tal vez nunca lo haría.

-Ookini, Natsuki-deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. El agua que recorría su cuerpo había hecho que la ropa quedara más justa. La morena se sonrojo al notarlo y se avergonzó de ello. Shizuru solo rio por lo indiscreta que era la mujer que tenía enfrente –Ara, Natsuki parece querer comerme.

-¡Oi!- su sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado –Eso es mentira, mañosa- mostro su lengua, en una mueca infantil de indignación.

-Este día fue lindo- no quería dejarla ir, en serio no quería.

-Si- ahora ella le dio un beso, pero en los labios. Shizuru solo sonrió, no pudo impedir que las lágrimas salieran, pero se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro –Hasta mañana Shizuru. Cuídate.

-Te quiero mucho.

La abrazo, no se percató que alunas de las gotas tenían una mayor temperatura. No se dio cuenta que Shizuru lloraba con una sonrisa, despidiéndose de ella. Rompió el abrazo y la vio partir. Bajo la lluvia se quedó un rato más, hasta que recupero la razón porque su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el frio. Estornudo, entró a casa, volvió a estornudar. Se quitó la ropa y se dio un baño rápido, se puso el pijama para cayó rendida en su cama, en un sueño profundo.

Un dolor persistente en su garganta, la temperatura alta, el dolor de cabeza y el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo, le impidieron levantarse al siguiente día. Estaba enferma, horriblemente enferma. Tocaron la puerta. Eran las tres de la tarde y no había desayunado nada. Bajo, no sin antes ponerse una manta alrededor de sí, estaba temblando y sus pasos eran vacilantes. Al abrir la puerta vio unos ojos color miel.

-Sabía que algo te había pasado- dijo el chico mientras la llevaba de regreso dentro de casa.

-Kanzaki-san, no pasa nada es solo un…-cayó al suelo.

-No es sólo un resfriado- suspiro y la cargó. Se adentró en la enorme casa, depositando a Shizuru en su cama. El trabajo que le había costado subirla por las escaleras fue enorme. Era más pesada de lo que aparentaba. Le tapo con las mantas, acomodándola de una manera cómoda- ¿Ya comiste algo?- la chica solo negó con la cabeza. El chico bajo y después de unos minutos regreso con un té y unas galletas. La castaña solo sonrió. O al menos eso intento.

-Gracias- dijo con una voz trémula.

-Mañana que la vea le diré. Hoy me encargaré yo de ti- Le sonrió y toco su frente – ¡Estas ardiendo!

-No llames al doctor- dijo al verlo en la puerta de su habitación.

-Si así lo deseas- dudó, pero desistió ante la lastimera mirada de su amiga – ¿Ya le dijiste a Natsuki lo de la casa?

Shizuru solo negó con la cabeza. Reito la miro, sabía que no lo haría, sin embargo él no se metería en ese tipo de cuestiones. No le correspondía. La abrazo por un momento. Y cuando la soltó la encontró llorando, no era de extrañar. Se lo esperaba.

-Ella lo comprenderá, sólo házselo saber- dijo acariciándola suavemente.

La ojirubi se quedó dormida entre sollozos y apapachos. Reito le dejo un desayudo para el siguiente día, muy cerca, quizá mañana ya se sentiría mejor. Fue a la cocina, y sabiendo que las habilidades de Natsuki no eran exactamente las de cocinar, se vio obligado a preparar algo, para que a la peliazul se le facilitara el cuidado. Después de eso se fue.

…

…

Jueves por la tarde. Natsuki iba corriendo, por ese camino que tan conocido se le hacía. En el momento en que Reito llegó con ella a decirle que Shizuru estaba enferma, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apurarse en hacer sus deberes e ir a verla. Quería cuidar de ella. La necesitaba para el día de mañana. Sí que le haría falta.

Llegó a la peculiar casa, enorme, elegante y hermosa. Toco la puerta y espero con un ansia pertinaz a que le abrieran, pasaban los segundos, unos segundos que se le hacían eternos. Hasta que por fin le abrieron, vio a Shizuru muy enferma, completamente pálida, sudando, estornudando, su vista estaba perdida, pero aún así la alcanzo a reconocer. Le sonrió y estaba por abrazarla pero casi se cae al suelo, de no ser porque Natsuki la deposito entre sus brazos y pudo sentir su temperatura, era demasiado alta. La llevó adentro y la encaminó a su cuarto. La acostó en su cama y era hora de atenderla.

-Shizuru, te daré de comer- espero una broma como las que ella solo sabía hacer, mas no llego ninguna- Espérame aquí.

Bajó de nuevo, fue a la cocina y buscó lo que Reito le había dejado. Estaba en el refrigerador, sólo tendría que ponerlo 2 minutos en el horno. Y así lo hizo. Subió de nuevo, con el plato en mano. Se lo aproximó a Shizuru quien empezó a comer. Después quedó dormida. Y cuando despertó ya era de noche. Natsuki no estaba, se había ido. Su aroma seguía en el lugar, la tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir bien. Así que volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente despertó, era viernes. Tendría que recuperarse a fuerzas. Porque ya se iba. Empezaría acomodar sus cosas, así que perezosa se levantó y se sorprendió al saber que ya se sentía mejor. Se metió a bañar y se cambió. Mientras desayunaba tocaron la puerta, fue a atender al llamado persistente. Le empezó a doler la cabeza, había recaído a causa de su confianza. Al abrir la puerta era Natsuki otra vez, un nudo en la garganta se le formo. Hoy también era su gran tocada.

-Vaya, estas mejor- le toco la frente –Bueno, no mucho.

La abrazó, animada por lo que el día significaba. La besó intensamente en los labios, y después la acompañó un rato en su desayuno.

-Shizuru, ¿crees recuperarte?- pregunto con mucha curiosidad.

-Tengo que-dio el último trago a su té. Ahora era ella la que no hablaba. La miro con mucho amor mezclado con nostalgia. Quizá deba decírselo, pero ¿y si eso impide que toque bien? Mejor no lo haría.

-Toma- buscó algo en su bolsillo del uniforme, le extendió el papel, era un boleto –Por si vas- su mirada pedía a gritos que la castaña fuera.

-Ookini Natsuki- sonrió delicadamente.

-Tengo que irme, hay muchas cosas que hacer- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y así se fue, con una cara tan risueña que la castaña solo sintió una puñalada en el pecho.

Shizuru, por su parte, empezó a empacar las cosas. No quería llorar, no lo haría, ya no. Tampoco le convenía encontrarse a Naoko, estaba segura que se burlaría de ella si la encontraba en ese estado, enferma y sentimental. Acomodo lo más rápido que pudo, para después dirigirse al aeropuerto con su pequeña maleta. Tal vez regresaría a despedirse. Fue a la mesa y encontró el boleto que era su entrada al bar, lo guardo en un libro que su padre le había regalado y ahí mismo guardo una foto que le había robado a Natsuki de su casa, ella lo sabía, mas nunca la reclamo. Decidida, salió de casa. Con los más lindos recuerdos que alguien puede albergar en su mente.

…

…

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?- preguntaron unos ojos color miel muy deprimidos.

-Sí, Naoko llegara en cualquier momento y quiero evitar verla- dijo ya decidida, como nunca antes la había visto.

-Está bien, pensaba decirle a mi abuelo que viniera por ti, así podrías ir. Yo tengo que ir a ver a Mikoto- intento una vez más.

-No, gracias, Kanzaki-san- sonrió ampliamente. Realmente estaba decidida, a irse sin más.

-¿No te despedirás de Natsuki?- La castaña vaciló, mas no pronunció nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. El chico descubrió la tristeza en sus ojos, lo inútil que era en ese momento lo deprimió de alguna manera. La abrazó y no pudo hacer más que desearle suerte, en lo que el destino le deparara. La vio irse, perderse entre la multitud en el aeropuerto. Sabía que no regresaría, su orgullo se lo impediría.

Apresuro el paso, para llegar a tiempo. La tocada en la que su hermana participaría lo alejaba un poco del pensamiento, frio y calculador, que tenía en cuanto a lo que Shizuru hacía. Sonrió, al llegar al bar. Mostro el boleto y el calor lo invadió de golpe y lo sintió bochornoso, vio a Mai entre la multitud y se acercó. Saludo con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Hola Mai-san- le beso la mano, la chica solo se sonrojo, la obscuridad del lugar le permitió disimular – ¿Aún no tocan ellas?

-Hola Reito-san. No aún no tocas, pero están por empezar.- buscó a alguien más a su lado, Reito entendió lo que pretendía descubrir y solo negó con la cabeza. Una mueca de preocupación abordo el rostro de la chica.

…

…

-¡Ahora, presentamos a un grupo de 4 hermosas mujeres!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre afuera de la estancia donde ellas estaban, la emoción invadió sus cuerpos. Se sintieron eufóricas.

-¡Natsuki es nuestro turno!- dijo emocionada la más pequeña del grupo.

Natsuki portaba un pantalón de mezclilla, con sus vans blancos y una blusa blanca de manga larga con pequeñas líneas azules que a cada paso aumentaban de grosor. Nao vestida con unos pantalones cortos, unos converse rojos y su blusa holgada que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Chie, con una falda negra, con unos converse negros de bota, y su blusa algo escotada del mismo color que las demás prendas. Mikoto con una bermuda de color blanca con líneas naranja, una playera que Mai le había regalado de un gato color gris y su par de tenis cómodos.

Todas salieron, tomaron sus puestos, nerviosas. Mucho. Natsuki recorrió el lugar lentamente. El escandalo era emocionante. Encontró la cabellera naranja de su amiga, y tuvo la esperanza de encontrar a Shizuru, vio a Reito, a Aoi, después a Yuichi, quien estaba abrazando a su amiga. Vio a la chica rubia que siempre estaba con la castaña, mas solamente estaba su amiga de lentes. Después nada. Una tristeza la invadió, la esperanza seguía ahí, quería verla. Quería que estuviera presente, que la viera, porque lo hacía por ella. Por ella iba a tocar una canción que tenía planeada de último momento. Mas ese esperado lapso no llego.

-A continuación, con ustedes ¡The Kugers!- las presentaron. La gente presente en el lugar enloqueció.

Empezaron a tocar, la batería, la voz de Natsuki, la guitarra, y después el bajo. El tumulto de gente empezó a hacer escándalo. Comenzaron a empujarse, a sentir una desbordante adrenalina, a bailar, a moverse, al ritmo de la música, al compás de ese rock que las chicas tocaban. Natsuki seguía buscando, mirando constantemente a la entrada, canción tras canción, minuto tras minuto, segundo y seguido el otro. Interminable ciclo, que se cerró cuando terminaron de tocar las 3 canciones contempladas. La de Natsuki termino en el la mente, sin salir. Encerrada. La carcomía la incertidumbre. Indignación.

Shizuru nunca llego.

-¿Cómo ven a estas chicas encantadoras?- el público pedía más. Pero la peliazul ya no podía dar más. Natsuki, dejo la guitarra, sus compañeras se sorprendieron. Se bajó del escenario con un ágil salto y la vieron dirigirse a la salida, con un paso imponente. Todos la miraban, el silencio se hizo dueño del lugar. Cuando salió, se escuchaba la voz del hombre que manipulaba el micrófono.

-Vaya chica, lo siento por las demás, pero quedan descalificadas- los abucheos se hacían pronunciados. Natsuki aún más molesta se dirigió a un lugar en concreto, la casa de Shizuru.

Corrió, porque así se lo dictaba su cuerpo, necesitaba liberar tensión, el enojo. Porque eso le molesto, la esperaba, en realidad lo hacía. Llego a la casa después de una carreara interminable, sus piernas se detuvieron nerviosas y cansadas. Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas. Quizá estaba dormida, la noche estaba un poco entrada. No podía pensar otra cosa. Sus manos se aferraron a los barrotes de la reja, las agito y se escuchó las cadenas tronar, éstas portaban el candado que indicaba que estaba cerrado, la movió una vez más con ávida energía. Cayo, ya sin energías, sobre sus rodillas.

No estaba.

Ya no.

Shizuru no estaba. No la volvió a ver en los siguientes días.

Nadie lo hizo.

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **

Aquí está el capítulo. Como se darán cuenta la historia está por llegar a su fin. No me asesinen aún, esto es solo un pequeño incentivo para lo que viene después xD

¡Les agradezco a los que siguen la historia!

Como saben, se recibe de todo [:

¡Saludos!


	13. El final del comiezo

**…**

**Capítulo 13**

"**El final del comienzo"**

**…**

Siempre caminaba con un libro entre las manos, después de algún tiempo fue lo único que podía hacer y la distraía de la realidad, al final le tomó gusto a la lectura. Los mismos pasillos de la escuela por los que antes pasaba corriendo, ahora los caminaba con una parsimonia que no era propia de ella. La seriedad se volvió su más grande defensa al igual que la evasiva para todo problema. Sus amigas habían dejado de insistir, seguirían ahí para cuando ella quisiera. Ya no hacía música, sólo se dedicaba a escucharla.

Había pasado año y medio, los tiempos no eran muy diferentes a lo que solían ser, estaba por entrar a la universidad, y la incertidumbre de antes se volvió una completa indiferencia ante sus estudios.

Su madre consiguió un mejor trabajo y con ello le brindó un departamento propio, en el cual pasaba la mayoría de sus horas leyendo mientras escuchaba música, seguía cantando pero en voz baja. La guitarra estaba en desuso, así como su palabra.

Lo que nadie sabía era que entre su tristeza había encontrado un diferente estilo de música, en el cual no era tan necesario cantar, ni bailar, ni expresar mucho con el cuerpo. Y entre tanta cosa era feliz, estaba tranquila después de ver superada su nostalgia, de aceptar la partida, de aceptarlo como un recuerdo y nada más.

-¡Kuga!- La voz le era conocida, como casi todas las voces que para ella habían perdido el tono característico. Tuvo que voltear para ver quién era.

-Nao.- Fue casi un susurro.

-Te hemos estado buscando toda la semana- respiró hondo y continuó -Kanzaki ha preguntado por ti.

-Vaya- no pudo evitar sorprenderse -¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, pero está en la entrada de la escuela, por si quieres- sonrió.

-Está bien- contestó la sonrisa ligeramente y empezó a caminar hacia un destino.

Caminaba con pasos vacilantes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el pasto estaba verde y el viento era fresco, una oleada de calor recibió su cuerpo resentido por los fríos. La música inundó lentamente sus sentidos y por un momento sintió que sus pies bailaban y se volvía más seguro su caminar. Llegó a la puerta sin darse cuenta, lo buscó con la mirada y lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado. Era Reito con el cabello muy corto, parecido a un corte militar, con una barba incipiente, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían mostrando la afabilidad que siempre le caracterizaba, junto con su sonrisa parecida a las que salen en los comerciales de pasta dentífrica. El cambio más drástico se notaba en la estatura, Natsuki había crecido un poco más.

-Natsuki-san. - Saludó con la mano, estaba completamente erguido.

-Reito- le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

-Me metí a la escuela militar, por eso el cambio- rió ante lo anonadada que estaba su compañera.

-Oh, eso lo explica todo- sonrió notando en el chico los músculos que empezaban a formarse en sus brazos que eran los que estaban descubiertos. La ropa iba acorde a lo que había dicho, pantalones de camuflaje, playera blanca y unas botas tácticas.

-Bueno, vengo de rápido, tengo que regresar- buscaba en su bolsa del pantalón, cuando lo hubo encontrado sacó un pequeño papel maltrecho. Se lo extendió a Natsuki.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa.

-Tu sabrás que hacer con él- Saludó como si estuviera frente a un sargento y se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

…

…

Natsuki miraba azorada el papel maltratado que tenía entre manos. Después de recibirlo y ver de qué se trataba se sintió consternada. Regresó a su apartamento aún con la pregunta en la mente ¿Y ahora qué? Tenía tres posibles respuesta, la primera, no hacer nada, la segunda, llamarle, o la tercera, ir hasta su casa. Sí, el pequeño papel tenía el número y la nueva dirección de Shizuru Fujino, el fantasma de sus nostalgias, su única compañía.

Lo miraba con fascinación, como si se tratara de un papel que tuviera algún acertijo escondido, alguna incógnita que se tenía que resolver, analizando detenidamente, escudriñándolo en todos lados, haciendo pensamientos profundos. Pero sólo se trataba de un número y una dirección. Así sin más.

Observó su teléfono en la lejanía de una mesa cerca del monto de libros que tenía encima, un remordimiento mezclado con orgullo impidió que caminara hacia él. Ahora veía su computadora, ahí podría encontrar la dirección con más exactitud pero un miedo infundado le arrebató la idea de la cabeza. El tiempo se le resbaló de las manos sin darse cuenta de la rapidez con la que pasaba, quizá ese día fue en el que le dio más vueltas a su pequeña cama. Pensaba y sacaba las conclusiones, hasta las más estrafalarias que pudieran suceder. ¿Y si Shizuru ya no se acordaba de ella? ¿Qué tal si la rechazaba? ¿Y si ya no la quería ver? ¿Qué tal si ya tenía a alguien más, nueva vida, nuevos amigos, sin estragos del pasado? ¡Basta de incertidumbres! Iría a verla, si la iba a rechazar y a negar, que fuera a la cara.

Empezó a hacer sus maletas, sin tomar en cuenta que se encontraba en temporada de clases, era mitad de semana y tenía proyectos que entregar pronto. Tampoco había visto los vuelos disponibles, ni el dinero con el que contaba. Así que se dispuso a hacer unas llamadas rápido, su madre accedió a depositarle el dinero en su tarjeta, Mai la iba a ayudar en lo único que realmente podía, trabajos escolares y excusas, Nao intentó decirle qué hacer en las posibles respuestas. Ya con una idea más clara de lo que sería un viaje inesperado, con el factor sorpresa, pues cuando volvió a ver a Reito tiempo después le comentó que él no tenía autorización para haberle dado la información, pero que realmente la necesitaba, que era por el bien de las dos. Le agradeció a cada uno, hasta de los que menos se hubiera esperado, recibió ayuda.

-Veremos qué pasa- dijo al aire, más para ella que para todas las personas que la acompañaban.

-Todo saldrá bien, Natsuki- el tono de madre protectora que volvía a recuperar Mai ante sus oídos.

-Ya, Kuga. Esa mujer es más inestable que tú, en el momento en que te vea no podrá aguantar mucho. -El sarcasmo de Nao.

Entre risas y momentáneas despedidas, casi todo recupero el sabor y disfrute que se debería sentir. Lo que más le gusto de la corta despedida fue encontrar a Reito muy a lo lejos, recargado en una pared, sonriendo con complicidad. La saludó como si se tratase de un superior y lo volvió a ver partir. Fue cuando pensó si estaba buscando un camino a casa o realmente ese era el adecuado.

…

…

Al llegar a la gran ciudad de Kyoto no pudo evitar sorprenderse, entre tanto paisaje y cultura antigua le dieron ganas de visitar cada lugar por el que pasaba. Decidió caminar para hacer tiempo, pues lo más seguro era que Shizuru siguiera en clases. Miraba todo embelesada, desde los edificios hasta los viejos palacios, los parques y sus hermosas vistas naturales, la combinación de varias especies de plantas y flores era lo que más le gustaba de su caminata entre la frialdad del lugar. Llevaba un suéter tejido color azabache, que alguna vez le regalaron en su cumpleaños, con un pantalón de mezclilla gris obscuro y unos tenis negro. Preguntaba por la dirección que traía en sus manos aunque ya se la había aprendido de memoria. Tomó diferentes transportes, por un momento se sintió perdida hasta que llego al gran edificio modernista blanco con cristales azules que no dejaban ver mucho.

Todo había ido conforme a lo planeado. Entró al edificio blanco lujoso con muchas ventas, buscó el respectivo numero entre el mapa que se encontraba en la recepción. El 12-D, en el cuarto piso, del elevador a la derecha. Así se dispuso a ir en dirección al departamento, recorría el gran pasillo blanco en todas sus extensiones, con un borde de azulejos de cuadros grises en las paredes y el suelo estaba tapizado de alfombra del mismo color. El elevador también era elegante, una persona estaba con ella, era caucásico y rondaba por los treinta, le sonrió al entrar y la acompañó hasta el cuarto piso donde él también bajaba. Sus direcciones eran contrarias, por lo que el chico sólo agacho la cabeza y con un movimiento de mano se despidió de ella. Siguió caminando. 9, 10, 11, por fin 12.

El corazón le latía de una manera sorprendente, parecía salirse de su lugar y quererse echar a correr. El calor le sofocaba la respiración. Tocó el timbre, nada. Escuchó los pasos lentos que se acercaban, el corazón pareció darle un vuelco cuando el picaporte de la puerta giró. Y ahí estaba la castaña. Sorprendida de encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos verdes, inconfundibles, su sonrojo se notó demasiado como si se tratase de la primera vez que la viera. Natsuki por su parte sólo contemplo el cambio de estaturas que había sufrido, la miraba para abajo. Se sorprendió.

-Creciste…- Shizuru no pudo evitarse el comentario.

-Quizá te encogiste. - Natsuki sonrió ante lo atolondrada que estaba la castaña, se sintió tranquila después de notar que la que sufría más por los nervios era Shizuru.

-Natsuki… -Shizuru se quedó mirando anonadada a su actual visita, como si fuera algún milagro o algo imposible, tal vez una ensoñación. De repente reaccionó cuando vio que la morena hacia un gesto con la cara de confusión. –Oh perdona, pasa, por favor.

Natsuki rió ante el desconcierto de la castaña. Se dispuso a pasar y al adentrase en territorio ajeno una oleada de frio cansino le recorrió las entrañas. Miró con entusiasmo todo lo que le rodeaba, era un lugar sombrío, falto de color y de adornos. Las paredes eran blancas y los muebles de madera pálida. Vio algunas fotos y entre ellas una de ella, no le sorprendió pero la acogió un sentimiento mezclado de alegría y nostalgia. Era un departamento vasto, con lujos y tecnología avanzada, algo que sólo se podía comprar con mucho dinero.

-Vendí la casa que herede a un buen precio y a alguien confiable, era demasiado para mí. Esto también, pero siento un poco más de calor.- Pareció haberle leído la mente.

-Oh- siguió contemplando, pasando por los muebles y los tantos libros que tenía en un librero, la repisa llena de papeles, una caja con cartas, una foto de Reito. Pasó a la cocina, al parecer era usada, siguió caminando, al cuarto de baño, también era blanco, después la habitación. Ahí se detuvo por un momento, dentro de ella había pequeña cama, color amatista. En eso llega Shizuru y le impide seguir viendo cerrándole la puerta.

-No está recogido, no entres ahí- se rió nerviosamente como con pena. Natsuki le sonrió y el sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

-Está bien.

-Y dime, ¿Quién te dio mi dirección?- Natsuki ladeó la cabeza como si esa pregunta fuera muy tonta.- Creo que no hay porque preguntar, ¿cierto?

-No, creo que sabes bien quien es el único que sabe. –Shizuru maldijo a Reito en el pensamiento.

-Bueno, y ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la castaña regresando a su pequeña sala color beige. Natsuki la siguió y se perdió un momento en el movimiento de sus caderas.

-Tú.

Shizuru se detuvo a medio camino, se volteó para verla con un ápice de duda en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella? No. ¿Quería que regresara con ella? Tampoco. ¿Qué quería? No lo sabe.

-Y ¿qué estudias ahora?- carraspeó Natsuki ante su inminente nerviosismo.

-Lo que siempre quise. Astronomía.- Eso era algo que Natsuki no sabía, y de cierta manera se sintió ofendida por no saberlo, por qué no se lo dijo.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.

-Nunca lo dije. Aunque realmente no me servirá de mucho, me gusta ver el cielo, puedo vivir por varios años en paz con todo lo que he conseguido. Me sorprende saber que hay gente con tanto dinero…- Shizuru pensaba, mirando a Natsuki, quería rechazarla, sabía a qué venía, pero le sería imposible. - ¿y tú?

-Yo repetí año, mi mamá me obligó. Pero ya voy de salida. Me quedaré en Tokio a estudiar.- Se acercó a uno de los sillones y se sentó. Observaba a Shizuru, que iba con un vestido primaveral y unas sandalias. Sus ojos brillaban al verla, otra vez, entonces pensó en voz alta -¿Por qué?

Shizuru se quedó callada.

-Oh no te he ofrecido nada, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- Shizuru sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Agua, ya me cuido un poco más.

La vio irse a la cocina y regresar con dos vasos de agua. La plática se tornó interesante, entre las tareas y las obligaciones, las presiones y libertades. Y el futuro.

-Kanzaki-san me había dicho que eras seria- Shizuru rió ante lo grandilocuente que sonaba el comentario.

-Pues no se aleja mucho de la realidad, más bien me volví callada- Natsuki rió, embriagada por el perfume de Shizuru.

El silencio se hizo presente. Shizuru cerró los ojos con pesadumbre y los sintió. Los labios de Natsuki estaban sobre los de ella, al abrir los ojos vio a la peliazul en su lugar correspondiente, girando el vaso ya vacío, jugando con él. Otra vez estaba delirando. Como en muchas otras ocasiones. Se puso de pie y retiró ambos vasos. Caminó hacia la cocina.

Natsuki era consciente de la incomodidad que causaba, sabía que debía aligerar las cosas. Siguió los pasos de la dueña de sus suspiros, sigilosa como un lobo que va a cazar. Shizuru dejó los vasos en el lavavajillas y al darse vuelta se encontró con ese mirar esmeralda. Dio un brinco del susto y empezó a reírse en el momento en que la morena comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, se retorcía, entre risas estruendosas y escapadas malogradas. Se alejó del lugar por miedo a romper algo, se fue a la sala esquivando los muebles y obstáculos en el piso. La peliazul la seguía y sus manos voraces no la dejaban escapar, entre suaves caricias y sus dedos juguetones le provocaban carcajadas a la castaña. Ella sólo reía de su travesura.

-¡Basta, Natsuki!- grito la castaña entre risas. Se tropezó, cayendo en el suelo y con ello llevándose a Natsuki.

-¡Au!- se quejaron las dos al mismo tiempo. Shizuru quedó bajo el cuerpo de Natsuki, el calor la inundó ante la cercanía y el rubor se hizo visible. En cambio, la morena sólo sonreía victoriosa, con esa curva de sus labios socarrona que de cierta manera molestaba a la castaña.

-Te quiero- el orgullo. –Te extraño- la nostalgia.

Natsuki acortó la distancia que quedaba hasta besarla, recargaba su peso en sus brazos para no lastimarla. Shizuru le pasó los brazos por el cuello y correspondió su beso con avidez. Las lágrimas abandonaron su cuerpo y empezaron a recorrerle las mejillas como hace tiempo no lo hacían.

-No llores, Shizuru- le dijo la otra limpiando sus lágrimas con pequeños besos.

Se quitó de encima, se sentó en el suelo y ayudo a Shizuru a quedar en la misma posición. La abrazó mientras la otra lloraba inconsolable. Acaricia su espalda como la vez en que lloró por la muerte de su padre.

-Yo me… fui… y … tú…- Jadeaba mientras intentaba hablar.

-Ya, Shizuru, no pasa nada- La volvió a besar en las mejillas, en cada gota que recorría su rostro, besó sus labios para acallar el llanto, la abrazó para apaciguar su mar de tristezas. –Aquí sigo, y seguiré lo que sea necesario.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Shizuru ya un poco más tranquila.

-Estoy dispuesta a esperar, por ti.

…

…

La noche llegó y con ella el cansancio también. Shizuru tenía sueño, Natsuki estaba cansada.

-Oye, no tengo cuarto de hotel, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Shizuru rió.

-¡Plan con maña!- la llevó a su cuarto, ya sin importarle mucho, pateó las cosas que estaban en el suelo, libros, ropa, accesorios. Se tumbó en la cama. Natsuki quedó de pie en la entrada, era un cuarto muy impersonal, a excepción por el color de la manta de la cama.

-¿Dormiremos juntas?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho, ¿por qué no? ¿Te molesta?- la miró con los ojos entornados de picardía.

-No, claro que no- desvió la cara haciendo un mohín con los labios.

Se acomodó en la cama, ambas miraban el techo. Shizuru, se volteó y la abrazó. Y sólo así se quedó dormida, y pudo dormir así como hace mucho no lo hacía.

…

…

-¡Regresa conmigo a Tokio!- le pidió con entusiasmo.

-No puedo, Natsuki- negó Shizuru, bajó la cabeza en señal de rendimiento.

-¡Oh venga!- Extendió los brazos en forma de desesperación.-Al menos dame un poco de esperanza…

-Natsuki, necesito terminar mis estudios. – la miró con tristeza- Pero podemos seguir viéndonos, podrías llegar de improviso otro día y sorprenderme. O viceversa.

-No, esperaré.- Dijo decidida, convencida de que sería capaz de hacerlo. Shizuru la miraba fascinada, era perfecta, así con todo y sus defectos, que para la castaña eran lo más atractivo de ella.

Estaban en el aeropuerto, Natsuki regresaría, eso lo sabía Shizuru. En cuanto a ella, estaría dispuesta a dejarlo casi todo por ella, pero siempre es casi y nunca todo. Sin embargo lo tenía presente, que algún día, en un futuro, estará con ella, porque así lo quería, porque así sería. Era un mutuo acuerdo silencioso. Cada quien viviría lo que necesitara con el único motivo de regresar a donde habían empezado su historia.

_El próximo vuelo a Tokio esta próximo, a todos los pasajeros, favor de acercarse con el boleto en mano, repito…_

- Creo que hasta aquí se queda la visita- Shizuru le sonrió agradeciéndole todo, absolutamente todo.- Perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonar- Natsuki la abrazó, después la tomó de los hombros y se puso seria.- Sólo ten presente, pero muy presente, que el día que yo regrese, será para llevarte conmigo y me niego a aceptar un no por respuesta. –Shizuru la miró incrédula, eso la hacía tan feliz.- ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, Natsuki- le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Ambas se despidieron con una sonrisa y muchos sentimientos a punto de desbordarse. Todo estaría bien

Y, así fue como terminó el principio de esta linda historia de amor…

…

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Pues hasta aquí queda la historia, mi primer historia, algo tarde pero en fin. Muchas gracias a todos por compartir este trayecto de inexperiencia conmigo. En serio, que se los agradezco a todos! Son parte de lo que me inspira día a día. Y pues esto no queda aquí, trataremos de subir niveles en esto, que la experiencia se toma con la práctica. Hasta la próxima! :D


End file.
